That's Just Life
by DragonRose888
Summary: Moving was never such a life-switcher. SeiferxSora in the beginning, RikuxSora later. Major OOC of characters, which is why this fic is currently on hiatus, perhaps for good.
1. New Boys In Town

Yep, my first SoraxRiku fanfiction. Go easy on me. It's very OOC. ; Sorry folks. Also, There will be a little SoraxSeifer pairing in the begining, (slap me now), but it won't last. I promise.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't even own the game Kingdom Hearts 1or 2, so back off!

**That's Just Life**

**A Wonnykins Production**

**Chap 1: New Boys In Town**

"Roxas, don't you dare drop that, ya! All my pictures are in it!"

"Well, why don't you carry it, then? It's heavy!" Blonde Roxas Oceanic glared at his older, red-headed brother. Wakka, said brother, rolled his eyes.

"Because I've got something already and it isn't that heavy, ya. Work out more, Rox." He hefted a large cardboard box onto his shoulder, shifting another under his arm. "If we hadn't moved, we wouldn't have had to do all this anyway, ya..." the red-head turned his gaze onto another boy coming out of the house. This one had cinnamon colored locks, and large, deep blue eyes like the rest of his brothers.

The boy grabbed a box by Roxas's feet, not saying a word. Roxas nudged him in the ribs playfully.

"Hey, perk up, Sora. It's not so bad."

The boy, Sora, looked up, forcing a weak smile before going back into the house.

Wakka shook his head. "He hasn't been himself since we left the islands, ya. Maybe you should talk to him, Rox." He started towards the house as well.

Roxas growled. "What? Just because we're twins doesn't mean we're best friends, you know." He sighed heavily, picking up the box with Wakka's pictures in it again. He, too, headed into the house.

The Oceanics had moved from Destiny Islands just recently. Liota Oceanic, the boys' mother, had been offered a very nice position at a large company in Hollow Bastion. Her and her four sons, Wakka, Roxas, Sora, and Tidus had all packed up to go. She was excited. Her boys were not.

"My team needs me, ya! They can't play in the tournament if I'm gone!" was Wakka's argument.

"My friends are all here! I'll never see them again!" was Roxas's.

"But what about my teacher, Mrs. Leonhart? She said she'll miss me, momma!" Tidus had squeaked. (A/N: Aerith Leonhart, to be exact. XD)

Ms. Oceanic had seen it coming. She knew boys well. However, something troubled her. While her other three boys complained and hemmed and hawed, she heard nothing at all from the usually talkative Sora. This bothered not only her, but Sora's brothers, too. In fact, Sora hadn't spoken a word to anyone after his mother told them they were leaving the Islands. Not even his closest friends heard a sound from him. He said nothing about how he wanted to stay, but nothing about wanting to go, either. The most they could get out of him was 'Yeah', or 'No', or, if they were lucky, 'Maybe'. Mostly, though, all he said was 'Hm'.

The house they had moved into was nothing like their lovely beach house back at the Islands. This one had grass instead of sand. There was a side walk and a street with other houses on either sides instead of the ocean blue waves that looked like the family's eyes. While Sora and Roxas no longer had to share a room, all four of the boys had had their own bathroom with their rooms at home. Now all of them had to share one. The living room smelled of dog, the kitchen was the dining room, and there weren't any palm trees in the back yard. It gave all of them the feeling of being aliens.

Roxas dumped his cargo into the room Wakka had called, one with a roof jutting out beneath the window over-looking the backyard, and wandered out to get more stuff from the moving van. A blonde whirlwind hurtled into him, and he stumbled backwards.

"Sorry, Roxas!" Tidus, eight, grinned sheepishly from the floor. Roxas, fifteen, just shook his head.

"Be careful, some of this stuff can break, you know. What are you in such a hurry for, anyways, Tidal Wave?" Tidus pouted at his nickname and looked at a box longingly.

"Mommy said she put my blankie and my bunny in a box, and I wanna go ta' bed." He whined.

Roxas sighed, blowing a strand of his straw-colored hair out of his face. "You don't need those ratty things to sleep, now either help me and the others get stuff out or go pitch." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Tidus stomped his foot. "I can't sleep with out them! I want my blankie!" He started tearing around Wakka's new room, ripping open the boxes and throwing things out of them, desperately searching for his blanket and his stuffed rabbit. "Rox-aaaaaaassss! Help me find 'em, please?" He grabbed the older boy's arm and tugged, giving him his largest puppy eyes. Roxas felt his heart-strings being tugged; Sora used to give him that look all the time before. He yanked his arm away.

"No, now beat it, squirt."

Tidus began to cry. "B-but I w-want my blankie!" He sat down on the floor and wailed. Roxas cringed. His mom would be madder then a swarm of wasps if she heard Tidus bellowing. She was really protective of her youngest, since he had to be the world's biggest cry-baby.

Wakka ran in first. "Aw, Tiddy, what's wrong?" He knelt down in front of the boy, looking worried. Wakka was always the first one on the scene when something wasn't right with his younger brothers.

Tidus sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "I w-want my b-blankie! This new house is s-scary! I wanna go home!" He started crying all over again.

Wakka looked at Roxas. "Help me look for it, ya?"

Roxas shook his head again. "Uh-uh. I'm not wasting my time looking for that smelly rag! We've still got half the truck to unload, Wakka! It's already nine at night! Forget it!" He crossed his arms defiantly. Wakka narrowed his own set of ocean blue eyes.

"Look, the sooner we find it, the sooner he'll be out of our hair, ya. Just look."

"Nope, nothing doing." Roxas replied.

"What's going on?" Liota rushed in, her reddish-brown hair tied back in a bandana like her eldest son, Wakka's, was. She saw Tidus bawling and flew to him, holding him in her arms.

"Tidus, baby, what's wrong?" She asked in a soothing, motherly tone.

"I can't find m-my b-blankie, m-momma." By now, he sounded like he had an awful cold.

Wakka cut in, ranting about how Roxas wouldn't help him find it for Tidus. Roxas yelled at Wakka for being pushy. Liota yelled at them both to stop arguing. The room grew silent, however, when a small voice came from the door-way.

"Here, Tidus. I found it." Sora said softly. He was holding a folded, fuzzy and dirty blanket in his arms.

His siblings and his mother stared in shock.

"Sora, you spoke." Roxas gasped.

Sora was silent. He merely held out the blanket. Tidus squirmed out of his mother's arms and over to his big brother. He took the blanket and popped a thumb in his mouth, something he always did when he was upset or scared. He gazed at Sora.

"Fank-oo, Sowa." He muttered around his thumb. Sora again put on a weak smile and disappeared from the door-way.

Wakka was the first to recover. "Oh my G-did he just?-What just?" He gave up, letting his hands fall limply to his sides.

Roxas frowned. "That's the most we've heard him say in, like, forever."

"I think we should get the rest of this unloading done, fellas." Liota said. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "You've all got your first day of school in a week, and those boxes aren't going to unpack their-selves." She acted as though nothing was wrong, but deep down, she was crying. She felt responsible for Sora's silence. She shook her head and walked out.

Tidus was sucking his thumb still and yawning. Wakka noticed the tired boy and picked him up. "Bed for you, ya."

Tidus snuggled into his older brother's shoulder, mumbling.

When they left, Roxas went to find his twin. He knew he didn't like to be bothered when he was like this, but it had gone on long enough. Roxas saw the look of pain in their mother's eyes when Sora walked away with not so much a sound. It was tearing her up, and Roxas wasn't going to watch that anymore.

Sora was in the room he had wanted, or rather left with. The other boys had chosen their rooms already, so Sora had been stuck with this one. He didn't care very much; he was so artistic he could probably make them have second thoughts after he was done redecorating it. If he was happy enough. Roxas entered the small bedroom, looking at his twin. The other boy was pulling things out of the boxes and setting them around him. He lingered a bit on some things, looking sadder then ever. Roxas felt sorry for his brother for a moment.

He snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. Sora said nothing, but he did stop moving to show that he was aware of Roxas's presence. Roxas settled against the wall.

"You do realize mom's worried about you, right?"

Sora shrugged a little.

"You do see her face when she sees you like this, right?"

Nothing.

"You should. It's heart-breaking." Roxas smirked. He loved doing this. It wasn't that he was mean, it was just that he was good at making people feel the way he wanted them to feel. Right now, he wanted to make Sora feel guilty.

Sora hesitated, then he turned to look at Roxas. Roxas felt the smirk slide off his face. His twin's cheeks were streaked with tears. He had been crying this whole time and Roxas hadn't even noticed.

"I'll bet." was all Sora said. Again, a shock. The brunette turned back to his things.

Roxas sighed. "Look, cheer up. That's all I'm asking, Sora. Really, you need to see mom's face. She thinks it's all her fault. Are you even listening to me!" His twin didn't respond.

Roxas fumed, clenching his fists. "Fine, be that way. The rate you're going, you're going to be worse than Tidus!" He turned on heel and stormed away.

Sora waited until Roxas's footsteps were gone before he got up and closed the door. He sat back down amidst his things and reached into the box in front of him. A leathery flat surface was under his fingertips. Knowing what it was, he grabbed it and hefted it onto his lap. He brushed off the dust on the cover. Pressed into the leather was 'Sora's Pictures'.

Eyeing the door to make sure no one would burst in and yell at him for not helping, he flipped the book open.

The first picture took up the whole page. It was his family. He felt a pang of pain go through him. This picture had been taken when he was nine, around Tidus's second birthday. That was one difference. The other was that there was a man beside his mother.

Wakka, Roxas, Sora, and Tidus's father had been a good man. He always had a game to play with them or a story to share. He was famous for coming home from work and chasing his boys into the waves in his business suit. Family to him always came first. Once, he put off a huge business meeting to go to Wakka's blitzball game. He didn't get fired, because he had told his boss 'He's my son, and that is what weighs in more.'

However, when Tidus was five, about three years ago, their father started to get ill. He had to be put in the hospital. Just three weeks after he was diagnosed with cancer, he passed away. To make the situation even sadder was the fact Tidus had made his father something at school to make him feel better, and walked in looking very pleased only to be told that his daddy was gone. Everyone had their own way of taking the blow. Their mom just cried a lot. Wakka, who was fifteen at the time, actually destroyed part of his room whilst throwing the Blitzball around in blind rage.

Roxas shared a room with Sora at the time, so destroying their room was not an option. Roxas got everyone worried, though. The blonde started cutting up his arms in secret. Wakka found out when he burst in on Roxas just as he was trailing a razor across his mutilated arm. He stopped after that, but they were careful not to make him that upset again.

Tidus was just a pre-school-er, so no one was quite sure what he would do. It turned out that he would wake up in the middle of the night crying and begging for someone to sleep in his room. If no one came, he would fall back to sleep, only to wet the bed and make an even bigger fuss.

Sora went totally silent, almost like now, except he said absolutely nothing. He also took to staying in his mother's room when he went to sleep. Eventually, Roxas said something nasty and Sora started staying at his friend's houses over night, until it was normal for him not to sleep in his own bed. The habit wore off after a while, but he did seem to have nightmares when he slept in his room.

Ever since their father had died, their mom had taken to working late and being overly protective. Slowly, things started to go back to normal. They all still missed their father, but he was gone, they realized, and there wasn't any reason to dwell on it anymore. Now they had moved and left the memory of their dad completely behind. Everyone had forgotten him.

Except Sora.

He gazed at the photograph sadly and sniffed. Things had changed so much. First he lost his father, now all of his friends. He turned a few pages until he came to a picture of a boy with blonde hair, a ski cap, and a sleeveless, long jacket. He was smirking with his hands behind his head. The caption on the left said 'Seifer'. At first, Seifer had been Sora's best friend. After a while, though, it got to be a little more then that. So, Sora had left his father behind, his friends, and, most importantly, a boyfriend who he missed more then anything.

"Hey, I'll call you when you get there." Seifer had said.

"It's not the same, Seifer. I won't see you."

"Then I'll crash at your new place when you don't expect it. How about that?"

Sora had just put his head onto Seifer's chest.

Seifer had stopped smiling and put his arms around Sora. "I'll miss you."

"Same here."

"I love you."

Sora had started to cry. "I love you, too, Seifer. I'll miss you so much..."

Sora snapped the book shut, tossing it somewhere where he couldn't see it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in them. "Seifer..."


	2. Axel Grease

Okay, here's the next chapter. You get to meet the sexes Riku and Axel! Yay! We all love them, yes we do!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, You would all be in for a yaoi lesson. XD

**Chap 2: Axel Grease**

"Breakfast! Come get it!" Liota sang up the stairs.

Thunder echoed her call. Wakka jumped the last few stairs and ran to the new kitchen/dining room. He sat down, flinging his book bag into a corner of the room. "I'm starving, ya."

Tidus slid down the banister. "What's for breakfast, mommy?"

"Worms, eat up!" Roxas pushed the baseball cap on Tidus's head down over his eyes, chuckling. He took his place beside Wakka. "Shyes! Waffles!" He grabbed a couple and started smothering them in maple syrup and butter.

Tidus sat beside him, sticking out his tongue and taking some waffles as well. Liota gave him some hash browns and he ran to the fridge. Wakka and Roxas groaned. "Not the ketchup..."

Tidus came back with a huge bottle of ketchup and immediately drowned his poor hash browns in it. "Mmmm..." He giggled at the disgusted looked he was getting from his older brothers. He then took it back to the fridge and slathered mustard on top of the ketchup. "Ta-da!" He started shoveling the mess into his mouth.

"On second thought..." Wakka pushed his plate away.

"I agree." Roxas put down his silverware. "Say, where's Sora?"

As if on cue, Sora wandered in, yawning. He placed his backpack in the corner with Wakka's and sat down. He eyed Tidus's mess and turned a sickly green color. Seeing the identical looks Tidus's breakfast was receiving from Wakka and Roxas, he stuck out his tongue and pointed a finger down his throat. The other two laughed.

"Glad to see you're feeling alright, Sora." Liota said from the stove. Sora crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well, I wasn't yesterday..." He mumbled. He had tried to fake being sick yesterday so he would miss his first day of going to this new school. It didn't work. Wakka gestured at the table and his expression changed. "I'm starved..."

"You have a bottomless pit, Sora; you're always starved." Roxas shot.

"Yeah? I guess you must be cursed with it, too, then." Sora shot back.

Roxas shrugged. "True, true..."

Tidus scraped his plate clean and reached for more of the shredded potatoes.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" His brothers yelled all at once. Tidus laughed and took his plate to Liota.

"I'm finished!" He declared. His mother looked at the colored plate and chuckled.

"Let me guess, you were grossing out your brothers again"

"Damn Skippy!" Roxas exclaimed. Wakka and Sora snorted into their breakfasts. Tidus went 'Oooooo...' and Liota glared.

"Watch your language, Roxasamis." She warned.

"Awww, _Mommmmm_, don't call me that!" Roxas whined. Sora was snickering, so Roxas shoved his face down into his plate. "Can it, Sora _Victoria _Oceanic." He growled.

Sora pouted again. He was not fond of his middle name. "Shut up..." He wiped his face off with a dish towel and ate what hadn't been smashed by his face. "...Roxasamis..."

Wakka coughed, having tried to laugh with a mouthful of water. Roxas slapped him on the back, partly to un-choke him and partly to hit him. "That's what you get, you wise-ass!" Roxas cried.

Sora ducked the other arm of Roxas and washed off his plate before grabbing his backpack and running towards the door. "Bye, mom!"

Wakka cleaned up his mess and ran to catch up with Sora. "Bye, ya!" He ran back to snag his own backpack and ran out the door with Tidus and Roxas at his heels.

"See ya, mom!"

"Bye-bye, mommy!"

Liota smiled. "Have a good first day! Make some new friends!"

Sora listened to Roxas and Wakka rant about the new school. They were in its halls right now, and Wakka was saying how lucky they were to have a local Blitzball team.

"Why's that?" Sora asked.

"Cause if they didn't, I'd be on the first plane back home, ya!" Wakka exclaimed. "I'll be damned if I practiced and brought all my gear just to be told there isn't a team."

Roxas smiled. "Not like the practice did much good any wa-aaaahhhhhhh!" Wakka had grabbed onto Roxas, tickling under his arms. "N-no! Cut it out!"

Sora laughed and joined in, tickling Roxas's middle. "Say uncle!"

"N-never!"

"Say it!" Tidus had started tickling Roxas, too.

"No W-way!"

Wakka grinned. "I guess we gotta force it from him, ya!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Roxas howled through his laughter.

"What in the hell is going on!"

The four brothers looked up. Two boys and several girls were staring at them. A boy with spiky red hair and odd markings on his face spoke again.

"Who in the hell are you?"

Tidus whimpered, hiding behind Sora. Sora became silent and shy.

Roxas, known for his sharp tongue, answered. "Depends. Who the hell are _you_, smart-ass?" He gave the boy a cocky grin. The boy's friend, a boy with silver hair, snickered.

"How about this? I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours. Deal?"

Roxas shrugged. "Kay."

The red-head smiled. "I'm Axel."

Tidus spoke up. "Axel? Isn't that a type of grease?" He giggled. "That's a silly name."

Axel frowned and the girls around him giggled. "Shut the fuck up, you little shit. What the hell is your name?"

Tidus was un-daunted by the cusses, since Roxas and Wakka were like sailors with them. "My name's Tidus, but sometimes my brothers call me Tidal Wave and Tiddy."

There was a collective snicker from the other group.

"It's kinda weird, huh?" Tidus said, oblivious to the snickers. The laughter died.

"So...you never told me your name, blondie." Axel said, looking back to Roxas.

"Roxas."

"Sounds like rock and roll. You like rock, Roxas?" Axel snorted.

"Yup. I do." Again, silence.

The other boy cleared his throat and spoke. "Who are the other two?"

Wakka took up the job of answering. "Wakka, Blitzball star."

Axel and the other boy laughed. "Modest, aren't you?"

"I've won every championship cup, I think I deserve the title, ya."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Ya? What's ya?"

"My accent, ya. You got a problem with that?"

Axel raised his hands in mock defense. "Chill. Only kidding. Now, who's the quiet one?" He raked his eyes over Sora, who blushed and looked at his feet. "He's been a little quieter then the rest of you."

Roxas looked to Sora. After seeing that his twin wasn't going to answer, he said "This is Sora."

The other boy crossed his arms. "Just Sora? You all seem to have a little background. What is Sora? He's not a smart-ass, a Blitzball player with an accent, or a little brat, so what is he?"

Roxas looked at Sora again.

Sora raised his eyes. The other boy's sea-green eyes widened slightly. "Oh..."

Axel was looking at his friend when this happened. He grinned. "That's solves it."

Wakka and Roxas looked at each other. "Solves what?"

Axel nudged his friend in the ribs. "Riku knows, eh?" He smirked, and Riku glared at him.

"He's cute." Riku said simply. "Sora's cute."

Axel whistled mockingly. The girls laughed. They clung to Axel's arms as the bell rang. "Well, catch you all later. Arivwa." He sneered. Riku, the silver-haired boy, followed, looking equally haughty. He did turn to get one last look at Sora, who was looking at his brother, Roxas. The brunette glanced at Riku and blushed, following his twin to class.

Roxas grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him down the halls. Tidus darted into one room, waving good-bye, and Wakka slipped into another. Roxas said nothing, only dragged his twin down another hallway to a large classroom. The teacher was outside. She smiled.

"Oh, you two must be the Oceanic twins. I'm Miss Harris, your new teacher. Wait here for a moment..." She darted back inside, leaving Roxas to spin Sora around and grin at him.

"Way to go! First day and someone's hitting on you!" He held out his hand for a high-five, but Sora looked away. Roxas let the smile slide. "You still hung up over Seifer? Sora, he's miles away! You've gotta find someone else!"

Sora glared. "I'm not letting Seifer go. He loves me. I love him back. Just because he's back on the Islands doesn't mean I'm gonna give up on him. I'm saving up so I can go back and visit him. So shut up."

Roxas blinked, surprised. He opened his mouth to say something when Miss Harris came back through the door. "Okay, come in."

Sora gulped. Roxas noticed. He waited until the teacher wasn't looking to give his brother's hand a squeeze. Sora gave him a grateful smile, which his twin returned before dropping his hand. They both entered, Roxas smiling at a few other students and Sora looking anywhere but.

"Class, we have a couple of new students." Miss Harris said. The class stared. "This is Roxas," She pointed to Sora, "and his twin, Sora." She pointed to Roxas. Roxas cleared his throat.

"Actually, _I'm_ Roxas, and _he's_ Sora." The class laughed, and Miss Harris chuckled nervously.

"R-right. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you will make them feel welcome. Would you two take your seats?" Roxas nodded, and Sora followed him to a pair of desks right next to...

Roxas groaned inwardly. On either side of the desks were one of the boys from earlier. Axel had his hands behind his head, smirking at Roxas. He patted the desk beside him. Roxas had a feeling he would be promising himself to hell if he told Sora to sit there, so he took the seat beside Axel. Sora had to sit next to Riku, who didn't seem to mind at all.

"Now then, if you could all look at the assigned reading on the board..." Miss Harris was drowned out by groans and book-bags unzipping. She waited until the books were all out and open before continuing.

While she spoke, Axel leaned over and started whispering to Roxas. "So, where'd you wash up from?"

"Destiny Islands." Roxas whispered back. Miss Harris looked up, scanning the room before continuing.

Axel scribbled down something on a note, giving it to Roxas.

Roxas looked:

'Nice. Sounds exotic. Kinda like you.'

Roxas blinked. He grabbed a pencil from his backpack and jotted down a reply.

'Um, thanks?'

He tossed it back to Axel. Axel grinned, then scribbled down something else.

Axel yawned, stretching his arms and letting one reach over behind Roxas. The blonde shivered, feeling Axel's fingers rub his back. The note dropped, and Roxas casually withdrew it from behind his back. He propped his book on the edge of the desk, opening the note so that it looked like he was reading. Axel had written:

'You're quite welcome. You've got a nice ass, you know that?'

Roxas's eyebrows shot up into his hair. He quickly wrote something back and tossed it back to Axel while the teacher droned on.

'I didn't. I don't look at my ass everyday. Thanks for letting me know.'

Axel took the note back and unfolded it, grin widening as he read. He casually jotted something else and passed it to Roxas. His fingers brushed the blondes, who felt a tingling sensation in his cheeks. He unfolded it on his book again and read:

'I like you. You've got fire. How about walking with me after class? Or after school, whichever. Your brother can come if he wants. My buddy Riku's going, too. I know a great cafe down the street. That is, if you're up to it...'

Roxas grinned. 'So that's his motive...' He smiled, glancing sideways before writing:

' I'll go. Let me ask Sora...'

He passed the note to Axel, who nodded to him after he read his reply. Roxas took a scrap of paper from the note and wrote:

'Sora, Axel wants to know if you want to go with me and him to a cafe after school. His friend, Riku, is going. You want to come with?'

Roxas nudged Sora and gave him the note. Sora's blue eyes read through the note. He thought for a minute. He then took out a pen and wrote something. He passed it Roxas, who unfolded it and read it to himself.

'I don't know, you think mom will let us?'

Roxas rolled his eyes. He jotted down:

'We won't tell her in person, dolt! We'll tell Wakka to tell her. If she wants us back, she can call us on our cells. Now are you going or what!'

He passed it back to his twin, who wrote something down and tossed it back. Roxas flipped it open:

'Um, I don't know. I don't like that Axel kid, and his friend, Riku, is really, well...I still want Seifer...'

Roxas furiously scribbled:

'So you're going to stay friendless now, since all your old friends are back home! I didn't say you had to date him! Besides, they're popular! You'll have more friends if you hang with these two. And they really are nice. Give them a chance, Sora! Please?'

Sora read the note when it was passed to him again. He sighed, then wrote down a simple reply:

'All right. I'll go. Just try to keep this guy Riku from hanging off me. Like I said, I still love Seifer.'

Roxas read it and beamed. He smiled at his brother, who smiled back. He then went back to reading the book and Roxas wrote back to Axel.

'Took some persuading, but Sora said he'll go with us. Does Riku know?'

He tossed the paper to the red-haired boy, who caught it and read the writing. He wrote down:

'I thought about asking you and he wanted to get to know your brother. He's half the reason I asked. Besides the fact that you're sexy.'

Roxas smiled at this and wrote:

'What time should we be home by, 'Romeo'?'

He slid the note back to Axel, letting his fingers brush the red-head's. Axel smirked at the touch and nicked Roxas's thumb with a nail. He flipped open the letter and let his eyes scan the page. He jotted down his reply and slid it back, feeling Roxas's fingers with enthusiasm. Roxas held in a giggle and read:

'Depends on what you wanna do after the cafe. We could always head over to my house and see how dirty your mouth REALLY is...

Just joking. I'd say around maybe five, since school gets out at 2:31. Shall I wait for you at the double doors, or vice versa?'

Roxas snickered at the first paragraph and wrote back:

'Whoever gets there first. Oh, and about the dirty mouth thing...

I wouldn't suck you if you were the last smart-ass on earth. XD However, I might change my mind if you're nice...'

Roxas giggled and held out the note. When Axel reached out to grab it, Roxas ran his index finger against the red-head's down turned palm. Axel went wide-eyed and smirked again, taking the note. When he handed it back to Roxas, he jabbed his finger into the palm of Roxas's hands and ran it in little circles.

Roxas took it, liking one his finger tips seductively. He turned his attention back to the paper and read:

'Good. Don't worry, I'll change your mind. Nice hand fucking, BTW. I'll see you after school.'

Roxas grinned:

'See you there.'

Sora and Roxas met up with Wakka after class, telling him where they were going to be and what to tell their mother. Wakka nodded.

"I'll tell her, ya. It's good you two have found some friends. See you later, ya." Wakka had found some new friends, too. At first, Sora wanted Tidus to come, but after they found Tidus surrounded by kids his own age, Sora dropped it.

School went well, except for Sora falling during gym class and landing on Riku, who seemed to be in all of the twin's classes, as well as Axel. Roxas was fine with this, but Sora just wanted Riku to leave him alone. Riku had been trying to help Sora all day, and it was driving the brunette up a wall. ' I love Seifer, I love Seifer.' was what he had to keep repeating in his head. During the gym incident, he almost leaned down to kiss the silver-haired boy.

'Bad Sora, bad!' His mind screamed even now, while he and his twin walked out of the school to stand on the steps. Roxas laughed when someone wrapped their arms around his neck. Sora turned to find Axel chuckling and holding Roxas and Riku standing slightly behind him. The silver-haired boy gazed at his friend and Roxas. Suddenly, he turned his beautiful sea-green eyes to Sora. They stared at each other for a while before Sora blushed and looked at his feet.

Axel draped his arms over Roxas's shoulders, nuzzling his nose in the boy's neck.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Just met him, Axel, you just met him..."

Axel frowned. "So? I wanna make a good first impression. I see he's still shy of you."

Riku felt a pink tinge crawl onto his nose and cheeks. Sora giggled.

"Let's go! I'm starving!" Roxas whined, tugging playfully on Axel's arm. Axel smiled, wrapping his arms around Roxas's waist.

"Shall we?"

"We shall!" Roxas exclaimed, causing the other three to chuckle.

Axel took Roxas's arm as though he was leading him to a dance floor and they walked off, Riku and a reluctant Sora in tow. Riku eyed the boy beside him. Sora wasn't looking anywhere near him. _'What's with him? Doesn't he talk at all?'_ the silver-haired boy thought. He sighed disappointedly, looking at Axel and Roxas ahead. _'He hits it off with anyone he wants. The one guy I like doesn't wanna be near me...'_

Sora noticed the forlorn look on Riku's face. He felt a little sorry for him. _'I think he's cute and all, but I've got someone. He'd understand, right?' _He took a deep breath. _'Oh well, might as well strike up conversation...'_ Sora cleared his throat and looked over to the other boy.

"What's with the look?" Ah, not a good topic. Sora mentally winced.

Riku seemed to jump at the chance to talk to him, though. "Nothing. Just thinking." Oh, yeah, great pick up, Riku.

Sora didn't seem to care very much. "Oh." Silence. "You looked kind of sad."

_'Well, I guess I wasn't conspicuous.' _Riku rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, I've got stuff at home to worry about. Nothing new; ask Axel."

Sora frowned, dropping his voice while eyeing his brother and the red-head. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I really don't trust him."

Riku raised an eye brow. "Why not?" Sora looked pointedly at his brother and the other boy. Axel was trying desperately to get his hand down Roxas's pants. Riku rolled his eyes. "He's always like that. I wouldn't about it too much. He's a nice guy, you just haven't known him too long, 's all." He dropped off at the end because Roxas had turned casually to look at the two of them. Sora glared at his twin while Riku gave him a look that said 'What-in-the-hell-are-you-looking-at?'. Roxas smirked and turned to whisper something in Axel's ear. Axel chuckled and looked back at the two of them as well.

"Grow up." Sora growled. Axel and Roxas snickered, looking away from the other two.

Riku noticed Sora being distracted and moved just a little closer to him. Sora took no notice. He edged closer. Still no response. Riku kept at this until they were shoulder to shoulder. Sora looked up to say something, but gave a little squeak when he saw Riku so close.

"When did you-?"

"I tripped and got over here away from the edge. You're okay with that, right?" Riku gave him a quizzical look. Sora blushed a little and turned his eyes away to look at his twin's feet. Riku smiled. He was going to get away with this for certain.

"You're awfully quiet. You do talk, right?" Riku placed his arms behind his head.

Sora sighed. "'Course I do. You heard me earlier." He eyed Riku out of the corner of one bright blue eye. "I just miss my old home, that's all." slipped out.

Riku felt bad for him. "Oh, you're homesick, huh?" He let his arms go down, casually resting his right one on Sora's shoulders. "Miss your friends?"

Sora didn't like the arm thing, but he answered anyway. "Yeah..." He looked away again, thinking of all his friends back on the Islands.

Riku tugged the boy closer as gently as he could. "You seem like a nice kid. You'll make new friends. Axel likes you two." He hadn't meant for it to sound that way. "Err...that is, he thinks you two are alright. He obviously likes Roxas a little more, no offense to you..."

"None taken." Sora squirmed under the arm, but Riku ignored the movement and kept his arm as is.

"...actually, I like you a little more then I do Roxas." Sora blushed, and Riku placed his head to his, chuckling with his mouth closed. "You're not as vulgar."

Sora wasn't liking the direction this was going. "Um, thanks." He shrugged his shoulders again, trying to get Riku's arm off. Riku frowned.

"What? Not the cuddling type?" He teased.

Sora managed to finally wriggle his way out from underneath Riku's arm and darted to join his brother.

Roxas had been receiving some very lovely compliments at the time. He glared at Sora at first, then noticed how flustered the other was. He looked back at Axel. "Hold that thought." He tugged Sora ahead and left the other two to talk in low voices.

"What's up?" The blonde asked, eyes full of concern. He might have teased Sora a lot, but when it came down to it, he really cared for him.

Sora looked at Riku. "Him."

Roxas frowned. "I thought you two were hitting it off. What happened?"

"He just sort of...came onto me."

Roxas raised his eyebrows, grinning. "He likes you, Sora. Nothing bad about that."

"But he put his arm around me and got real close and _I thought he was going to kiss me!_" Sora covered his mouth, having said the last part a little too loud. Roxas saw Axel and Riku looking at the brunette curiously. Roxas grinned weakly and turned back to his twin.

"So? What's so bad about that?" He put his arm around his brother's waist and pulled him close, kissing his forehead. "See? No biggie, right? Well, we're brothers, but it wasn't bad, was it?" Roxas let go. "Quit being so uptight. Just get to know him. You may like him, too, you know."

Sora sighed. "But..." He gulped, lowering his voice, "...what about Seifer?"

Roxas wanted to jump his brother. His eye twitched and he balled his fists. He finally pinned him up against the wall. "Look, I don't know if you realized this, dear brother, but Seifer is in Destiny Islands, not here. Face it, he's probably going to find someone else in the next three weeks and forget about you. That's just how it works. Look, Sora, a chance is smacking you in the face and you're just whining about someone who won't give a flying-fuck about you soon. Grow the hell up! This isn't some fairy tale where Seifer's going to show up on our doorstep and take you away. So get used to it!"

He let go, glaring at his brother's shocked face.

He didn't get to look long. Sora snapped his fist back and let it go, hitting Roxas in the jaw.

Roxas fell onto his butt. He rubbed his cheek and looked up. Sora spit in his face. "Seifer'd never forget about me! You were always jealous because Seifer was true to me and all your mistakes kept throwing you out! Fuck you, Roxas!" The brunette turned on heel, storming past Riku and Axel. He stopped, looking back. He rested his blue eyes on Riku.

"I don't know how much you heard, but here's a little advice: I'm taken, so drop the sweet act." Sora turned back and began wandering back toward his new home.

Axel ran over to pick up Roxas. "You alright?"

Roxas rubbed his jaw, looking lost in thought. That had been the first time since they had been kids that Sora had flew off the handle that way. He looked at Axel. "Fine."

He looked at Riku. "Hey, um, we're sorry we didn't tell you earlier. I kinda hoped he'd let the whole 'Seifer's my true love' thing go. He usually doesn't act like that..." He laughed weakly. "Though, I guess I'm to blame for that..."

Riku stared at the retreating Sora, feeling numb and out of place. "No big deal." He looked back, smiling sadly. "Axel should back me up when I say I'm just no good at picking someone out." He laughed softly and walked over to the other two. "We're still going, right?"

Roxas looked again at his angry twin and nodded. "Yeah. I'll give him time to cool off before I go back. Come on." He clung to Axel's arm. "Prince Charming here was just in time to see if I was okay. He should be grateful I am. In fact..." He grinned wickedly. "...I think he should buy, since he's so grateful."

Axel chuckled, leaning down to nip Roxas's ear. "And I think you should rot in hell, but we're nearly there, so let's go with your idea."

Roxas giggled. "Sounds good!"

Riku watched the two. He was laughing with them on the outside, but he felt upset on the inside. _'Figures that the one boy I like has to have someone already. Just great...'_


	3. Blood Sticks Together

Third Chapter. Yep. Hope everyone still likes this.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and characters like the kawii Sora and smexy Riku are not mine. Period. End of discussion.

**Chap 3: Blood Sticks Together**

Sora kicked the front door open, ignoring a yelp from Tidus and a curse word from Wakka.

"What the hell was that for, ya!"

Sora didn't answer. He stomped upstairs to his new room. He kicked open that door, too. He hated the door. He hated the room. He hated the house, and he hated everything else in this new place. It wasn't home. His friends weren't here, and neither was his Seifer. He slammed the door, locking it. Wakka could probably break it down, but their mother had said that she didn't want the house totaled, and she had a mean temper when she was really fried.

He dumped his backpack by his bed and flopped down on it. Grabbing a pillow, he stuffed his face in it and yelled and ranted. When he finished, he looked up, eyeing the phone on his bedside table. Seifer's number and name were doodled across the phone's eraser board with hearts all over it. Sora grabbed the receiver and held it to his ear, sniffling as he dialed the number. It would be long distance, but he needed to speak to his Seifer.

The phone rang.

Once.

Twice.

"Hello?" The voice of a teen older then Wakka answered.

"Cloud?"

The blonde on the other end beamed. "Sora! Hey! How's it going? Little brother misses you like crazy. Suppose you want to talk to him?"

Sora sighed, relieved. "Yes, yes."

"'Kay. Hold on one second..." Sora could hear Cloud's muffled voice shouting for Seifer. "He's coming. I'll set this down. Call us again, eh, Sora?"

"Sure Cloud. Nice to hear from you."

The phone clicked, and muffled footsteps were heard going away from it on the other line. Ten seconds later, rapid footfalls descended upon it.

"'lo?"

Sora smiled, loving the voice he heard. "Wrecked my old house yet?"

"SORA!" Seifer yelled. "Holy Shit! I was wondering where you'd gotten to! I thought you forgot about me!" Sora giggled at the fuss Seifer was making over the phone.

"Yeah, well, I haven't. How could I forget you, Seifer? After the time we got caught in the boy's locker room last year..."

Seifer groaned. "Don't remind me. You know how much the teach chewed me out about that? I mean, come on, we were only kissin'..."

"Yeah, though if you had your way I would've lost my virginity."

"True." Seifer agreed. "So, how's life in the mainland?"

"Like crap. When are you coming?"

Seifer made a hmming noise. "Dunno. I really don't have the cash, and Cloud won't lend me any. I wish he worked, so I could take some when he wasn't around. Just my luck to get stuck with a rich brother, though, eh?" He chuckled.

Sora twirled the cord around his finger. "Sorry I haven't been online; mom hasn't gotten someone to hook up the internet, yet."

"'S no big deal. I just wanted to hear from you." Seifer sighed.

"Yeah. I miss you."

Seifer laughed softly. "Same here. I liked to tease you with my little horny self."

Sora giggled again. "I know, you forget, I was the one practically being raped in public, Seifer." They both laughed.

"Actually, Seifer, I do have enough money saved up..."

"For what?"

Sora rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his back. "To let you come over and stay for a little while."

"Naww, Sora, that's cute."

"No, really, I could send you over!"

Seifer was quiet.

"Seifer?"

"I'm here."

"Well? I gotta talk it over with my mom, but would you wanna come? You can sleep in my room..." He teased.

Seifer whooped. "Sure! I'll ask Cloud."

"You do that."

"Hey, um, I'd better go."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Duh, you're blasting your phone bill through the roof."

"Oh. Okay. I just...wanted to talk to you, that's all."

Seifer could tell something wasn't right. "What's bugging you, Ra?"

Sora smiled and pouted at the pet name, flipping back over onto his stomach. "Well, okay, but you gotta listen close."

"Sora, since when have I not listened to you when you needed me to?"

Sora closed his eyes, blushing. "You know I love you for being so sweet, right?"

"Wait, you found someone else, didn't you?"

"Wha-No! Never! I just wanted to say that because you sounded so cute."

Seifer was laughing. "I was only playin'! Don't worry! Now," he shifted the phone and became serious, "What's wrong with my Sora?"

Sora smiled again. "Here it goes..."

After the long conversation with his boyfriend, Sora said I love you and hung up, waiting for his mother to come home. By this time, Roxas had come back, though Sora didn't know that. His stomach was growling by the time he hung up, and he couldn't stand being hungry. He unlocked his door, venturing downstairs. He wandered into the kitchen where Wakka was gulping down a soda and grabbed some Ramen off the fridge.

"Why were you so moody earlier, ya?" Wakka asked.

Sora tapped the counter, watching the bowl spin in the microwave. "I had a good day with a bad ending."

"Ah."

The microwave buzzed and Sora grabbed it, wandering out into the front room to see what Tidus was up to.

"Hey Sora."

Sora nearly choked. That was that kid Axel's voice! But he was with Roxas...

Roxas himself was sitting on the couch, curled up under Axel's arm like a giant, blonde cat. Riku was leaning on the wall next to the couch, looking away.

"R-Roxas! When'd you -cough- get home?" Sora coughed a little more, dislodging the noodles from his throat.

"Just a while ago. I want mom to meet them." He said, simply.

"I talked to Seifer. I've got money saved, so he might be visiting for a few weeks."

Roxas's head snapped up. "WHAT!"

Sora took another forkful of Ramen and gazed at his brother. "I just need to ask mom. Money for the plane ticket's been taken care of."

Roxas gaped. "You're kidding!" He turned to Axel. "That's my twin for you."

Sora noticed Riku looking at him. "Yes?"

Riku looked hurt by this word. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to pull my 'sweet act' on you." He looked away. Sora felt guilty almost at once. He wasn't the type of person that was mean on purpose, and doing something to upset someone made him feel bad.

"I'm, ah, sorry I lost my temper, everyone. I didn't mean what I said..." He started. "Roxas, you're my brother. Hell, you're my twin, and I don't want you to be mad. We're blood, right?"

Roxas nodded. "Blood sticks together."

Sora looked at Riku. Roxas knew what Sora wanted to say to the silver-haired boy was not very easy for his twin to say, so he turned to Axel.

"Axel, my friend, let's go up stairs. I wanna show you my room." He grinned seductively. "Mostly my bed..."

Axel licked his lips. "Lovely..."

The two of them headed up stairs, leaving Sora and Riku alone.

Sora sat down in his brother's spot, eating his Ramen. Riku did nothing.

"Erm, Riku?"

The silver-haired boy heaved a sigh and looked over. "Hm?"

Sora set the bowl aside. "Look, what I said...it's not that I don't like you doing nice things for me, but..." He looked up, nearly choking again at the sight of Riku's gorgeous green eyes. "...I really do have someone already. That's who I was talking about sending over here to stay with me. His name's Seifer." He noticed the disappointment flood Riku's face. "I'd like to be friends, though."

Riku looked hopeful at this point. "That's it?"

"'Fraid so."

Riku shrugged. He looked like he was happier. "That's alright, I guess. You're not doing it cause you feel sorry for me, though, right?"

Sora shook his head. "No! Trust me!" He held out his hand. Riku stared.

"Actually, Sora, can I ask you a favor?" Riku said after staring at the hand.

Sora put it down, puzzled. "What kind of favor?"

Riku sat on the arm of the sofa, looking at a section of the wall in front of him. "Since, you know, you don't wanna be more then friends, could you...maybe..." He looked at the younger boy. He leaned over so that his face was close to Sora's, which was getting quite hot. "...give me one kiss? I just wanna know I kissed someone I liked, you know?"

Sora blinked, swallowing. _'But, I've only kissed Seifer...'_ he looked at Riku's face for a moment, thinking. Riku waited patiently for an answer. _'Well, at least he asked...That's good, right? And it's not really like we're gonna hook up...' _He brought his gaze back to Riku's sea-green one. Sora blushed a little more. _'He is kind of cute...'_ He brought his face closer. _'Just one...it won't be cheating. It's only one...'_

"...Okay. Just one, though. And it doesn't mean anything!" Sora said hurriedly.

Riku smiled. "Of course not..." He closed the gap between their lips. Sora sighed. It reminded him of Seifer. Of course, Seifer wasn't as tall. He also wore that stupid ski cap, so that it covered his hair and Sora couldn't run his fingers trough it. This was different. Way different. It was like electricity. He didn't even mind when Riku moved a hand up to the back of his head to push their lips closer.

After a couple of seconds, Sora became aware that Riku was pressing his teeth gently against his lip, biting it a little. _'Where'd he learn to kiss!'_ Even Seifer couldn't kiss him and make him feel the way he was feeling now. It scared him a little, because he thought he was enjoying it too much. Riku must've been determined to make him settle, though, because he pushed his tongue through Sora's lips and into his mouth. That sent Sora's worries out the window.

Sora groaned. Gods, Seifer would have had to do so much more to drive him this crazy. Sora instinctively wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, delving deeper into the kiss. Riku started leaning over bit by bit until, before Sora knew it, he had the brunette on his back across the couch. It was just too much, but Sora still couldn't break it. The contact he had with this boy was sending him off to places Seifer had never sent him.

Riku started to back off, letting his tongue leave Sora's mouth. Sora whimpered. _'Oh my god, what he does to me...'_ Riku let his eyes open, never letting his lips leave Sora's. Sora gave him his best 'Don't Stop', look. Before Riku could obey, someone giggled.

Their heads tore apart, searching for the intruder.

Tidus, the blonde little sneak, was giggling at them from the door way to the kitchen. "Ooooo..." He covered his mouth with his hands, looking pleased with himself. "I'm gonna tell Seifer..." He teased.

Sora lit up. "You do it and I'll kill you, Tidus!" He jumped up and grabbed Tidus's arm, pushing it behind his back.

Tidus yelped. "Okay, okay! I won't tell! I won't tell! Lemme go, Sora! Let me gooooo! So-raaaa!" He began snuffling.

Sora let go. "You'd better not. It wasn't even real, Tidus."

"Then why'd you get so mad?"

Sora was searching for a good reason when Wakka wandered in, looking smug.

"I wouldn't worry about Tidus, ya."

Sora froze. The tone of his older brother's voice did not sound good. "Why's that?"

Wakka held up his cell phone, waving it slowly. It was open, and a picture was on the screen...

"Wakka you jerk! Erase that! I mean it!" Sora pounced on his brother. "Give it!"

Wakka grunted, trying to roll Sora off of him. "God dammit! It's my phone, ya! Ow! Get the -ow- fuck off, ya!" He pushed Sora off and ran upstairs, whooping.

Sora tore after him. "WAKK-AAAAAAA! GOD DAMN YOU! DELETE THAT PICTURE NOW!" Riku and Tidus heard the sound of a door slamming and a pounding on said door. "Wakka! Please!"

Riku sighed, sweat-dropping. "Are they always like this?" He asked. Tidus simply nodded.

Roxas ran downstairs with his pants unzipped. "What in the Hell is going on!"

Axel ran in looking very red and with a large 'problem' bulging in his pants. "Sounds like someone's getting killed! What the hell is with your family, Roxas?"

Riku snickered at his friend's problem. "Um, Axel..."

Axel looked down. "Fuck..." Roxas whistled, clasping his hands behind his back and looking ceiling-ward. Axel eyed him with a hungry gleam in his eye.

"Guys, there's a kid here." Riku pointed out. Axel muttered something rude and Roxas smirked at the red-head. Tidus looked confused.

At that moment, a red blur streaked into the room, tossing Roxas a cell phone. "Quick, hide it, ya! I just snuck out the window and into Tidus's room! Hide it before he finds out!" Wakka hid behind the sofa. The four boys in the room sweat-dropped.

Sora tore down the stairs shortly after. "I know he's down here! Where is that son of a-" He stared blankly at Roxas. "Roxas, x-y-z." Roxas zipped up his pants and sighed, glad Sora hadn't noticed his bulging pocket. The brunette in question was tearing up the room, looking for Wakka. He was just about to look behind the couch when Riku spoke up.

"I think I just saw him run down the street..."

Sora ran to the window. "Well I don't see him..." He gazed suspiciously at the silver-haired boy. "Are you sure?"

Riku nodded. "Positive. I think he said something about heading to the park..."

Sora was out the door before the last word was out of his mouth.

Wakka peeked up from behind the couch. "Phew! Thanks, ya. That's the first time I've seen him that mad." He leaped over the couch and sat on it. "Can I have my phone back, Roxas?"

Roxas flipped it open and scanned through the pictures. "Wakka, you really should delete that."

"Why?"

"Because, Seifer's going to come over soon. Sora saved up some money. If Seifer sees this..."

Wakka nodded. "Yeah, I get it, ya. He'd have been pissed. Well, I'll code lock it so that only I can see it." He grabbed his phone and started pressing buttons. Axel whined a little.

"Roxas..."

The blonde looked over. "Oh, did I leave you with a big problem?" He said teasingly.

Axel grabbed the boy and hoisted him over his shoulder. Roxas squealed and started beating on his back. "Axel! Put me down!" Axel just whistled and started up the stairs.

Riku looked at Wakka. "You're just going to let them do it?"

Wakka nodded. "Not like Roxas can get pregnant, ya?" Riku shrugged admitingly.

Tidus jumped onto Wakka's lap as he put his phone away.

"Hey, Wakka?"

"Ya?"

Tidus frowned. "Where do babies come from?"

Riku started laughing. Wakka blinked. "Um..."

"THERE YOU ARE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Wakka jumped up and ran to the stairs. Sora tackled him and pinned him down as best he could. He looked furious. "Gimme that phone, Wakka!"

Wakka gave it.

Sora pressed all the buttons. "Where is it?"

"I deleted it, ya."

Sora stopped looking so mad. "Oh..."

Riku shook his head. "You guys are so weird..."

Wakka drummed his fingers on the arm of the sofa. He rolled his blue eyes towards the clock on the wall. It read 9:46p.m. Where was she?

This had happened the past three days. Two days ago, Sora had had to stay up really late to tell his mother about letting Seifer stay. It was starting to get suspicious. Wakka sighed, stretching a little. He was supposed to stay up just in case something happened. So far, the nights had been quiet. He sighed again, rolling over onto his back and staring at the ceiling. He wanted his mother to come home. If he kept staying up this late, he was going to be in no condition to go to school or do much of anything.

He was not the only one awake. Upstairs, Sora was laying in his bed in the dark. He was lying on his back, on leg crossed over the other, hands behind his head. He was thinking about Riku. Closing his eyes, he remembered how strange the kiss had felt, two days ago. Strangely right. Like Riku was meant for him. He shivered, turning onto his side.

He had closed his eyes for just a little while when he heard a shuffling in his room. When his eyes flew open, they met a pair of equally blue ones. Sora yelped.

"Sora..."

The brunette calmed. It was only Tidus. "Tiddy, what are you doing in here? You scared me."

Tidus's face was pale, and he looked dizzy. "I don' feel so good..."

"Then go to the bathroom."

Tidus shook his head. "I wanna sleep in here." Tinges of green crawled onto his cheeks. "Please?"

Sora looked at his brother worriedly. "Tidus, I really think you ought to go to the bathroom..."

Tidus opened his mouth to whine, but stopped. His mouth just hung open. Sora watched him.

"Tidus?"

The blonde retched. Sora got out of the way so that when Tidus finally threw up, it missed him. Sora got off his bed and grabbing a garbage can in his room, giving it to Tidus.

"Wakka! Roxas! A little help, here, guys!"

The other two brothers were at his side immediately.

Roxas looked at Tidus's disgusting pajamas. "Get him undressed."

Wakka started pulling off the sheets to Sora's bed. "I'll wash 'em. Get him some new pj's, ya."

Tidus groaned, letting his arms be tugged up so that his pajama shirt could be pulled off. Unfortunately, it was halfway off when he threw up again, right into it. It was all over his face and chest. Tidus started to cry.

Sora let the other two take Tidus's clothes and picked the boy up, going to the bathroom and starting the shower. The three older boys were so cool about it that they didn't panic or shirt any responsibility, even when there was vomit involved. Sora's favorite pajama's were covered in the stuff, but he was more concerned about getting Tidus better then ranting about it.

Tidus looked at his blankie and wailed a little more. "My blankie!"

It was covered in the junk. Sora took it from him, taking off his own pajamas and putting it all aside. "I'll wash it. Get in." Tidus did as he was told, still crying and being miserable. Sora scrubbed off his face and chest, trying to keep Tidus clean. Just when he thought he was finished, Tidus barfed again, all over himself. It frustrated his older brother, but Sora bit his tongue and washed him off again.

Finally, Tidus was clean. Sora shut off the shower and wrapped a large towel around the younger boy. Tidus was still crying.

"Come on, Tiddy, don't cry." He picked him up and cradled him, holding him close to his chest to warm up the child. Tidus buried his face in Sora's bare chest and whimpered.

"I want mommy..."

Sora wished that their mother was there, too, but she wasn't, so there was no point in dwelling on it. He carried Tidus into his bedroom, where Roxas was waiting with a set of freshly dried pajamas.

"What took you so long? I thought you'd be in here by the time these got out of the dryer." He tossed the warm pj's to Sora. "Just ran a pair from his dresser in the dryer to warm them up. Wakka's getting you some new sheets."

Sora helped Tidus into his pajamas and let Roxas hold him while he ran downstairs to throw the soiled pajamas and blankie into the wash. Wakka waited for him.

"Figures that when mom's not home, Tiddy gets sick, ya?" Wakka sighed.

"Yeah. Where is she, anyway?"

Wakka frowned. "Dunno. If I did, I'd be on her case right now, ya."

The two of them headed into Sora's room where Roxas was lying on the bed with Tidus on his chest. The older blonde looked up.

"He won't sleep in his room." Sora shrugged at this.

"You can sleep here." He lay down at the foot of the bed, yawning. "Just don't kick me."

Wakka grabbed the chair at Sora's desk and pulled it over to the bedside. He sat down, leaning back and getting comfortable. The four boys dozed off like that. It was an un-written rule that if one got sick, they all slept together. They had been doing this from the time when Tidus was born, and the rule got stronger once their father passed away.

When Liota Oceanic came home, she found her boys all curled up together. She smiled, pulling out her phone and snapping a quick picture. She went to bed grinning and with the thought of printing out the photo tomorrow.


	4. Old and New Love

All Right! We have a little shower room conflict here, a little bitch slapping there, and a fluffy little cheek-kiss at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If anyone sues me, I will laugh at you, for I own nothing but the plot line of this story. And the school. I own that.

**Chap 4: Old and New Love**

Tidus stayed home the next morning, while Wakka, Sora and Roxas went to school. All three of them were worried about Tidus, but with new friends and new reasons to go, they headed off without fuss.

Axel and Riku met them halfway to school. Roxas squealed and threw himself upon the red-head. Wakka snapped a quick picture and locked it within six seconds. Sora smiled at Riku and started explaining about his brother.

"Sorry he's not feeling well. Sounds like he's got enough people to take care of him, though." The silver-haired boy shifted his backpack, watching Roxas snuggle Axel's arm as they walked.

"We've always been tight. After our dad-" Sora stopped himself. Roxas had heard the word 'dad' and got really quiet. "Well, we've always been that way..."

Riku eyed the boy. "What about your dad? You guys always talk about your mom, but not him. What, they divorced or something? No big thing, mine are." Sora didn't answer, so Riku went on. "Aww, come on, it can't be that bad."

Sora glanced at him before saying in a whisper, "He's dead."

Riku swallowed. "Oh, um...sorry..." He fell silent, wishing he hadn't said anything at all.

"It's okay. It happened when I was twelve."

Riku blinked, shocked at how recent that seemed. "I wouldn't have said anything if I knew..."

Sora chuckled softly. "I know. Don't worry, it happens a lot." He stumbled, nearly falling flat on his face. Riku caught his arm.

"Watch where you're going, ya?" Wakka grabbed Sora's other arm and helped Riku hoist him back to his feet.

Sora blushed. "Sorry." He fiddled with a thin necklace around his neck. It was simple: a little silver chain with a four pointed star on it. His twin had one as well, but the chain was thicker and the medallion heavier and bigger. Riku noticed the necklace.

"Nice. Where'd you get that?"

Sora stopped toying with it, tucking it back under his shirt. "Seifer gave it to me."

Roxas slowed his pace to walk beside them, Axel wrapped around his shoulders. "Yeah, I remember when he gave that to you." He ran a finger absently down the thick, silver links of his own necklace.

Sora smiled. "Yeah. Didn't Cloud give you yours?" Roxas blushed, looking ashamed.

"It was an experiment." The blonde pouted, "It wasn't that I liked older guys..."

"Yeah, but you liked Cloud, and he was, what, five years older then you?" Sora said, raising an eyebrow. Roxas's face flushed a little more, and he bowed his head.

"You know, he broke up with me." Roxas said softly, "Not...what everyone else was saying..." Wakka and Sora stopped, looking at him.

"He did? I always thought-"

"That I did it, yeah. But I didn't." Roxas murmured, cutting off Sora. "He said he was sorry, but there was someone else he liked and he just couldn't feel that way about me. Load of bullshit..." The blonde kicked at the sidewalk half-heartedly. Wakka placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He was way too old for you anyway, ya. Besides, he probably thought that you weren't going to have sex with him and he-"

Sora burst out laughing. Roxas frowned, but also started to chuckle.

"That probably was what he thought." Roxas admitted.

Axel fingered the chain on Roxas's neck. "Then, riddle me this; if he hurt you, why do you still wear the necklace he gave you?" It was a question of jealousy. Roxas didn't know that.

"He was special, I guess. He was always good to me. Unlike those other idiots with their heads between their legs." Roxas traced the four-point star with a finger thoughtfully. "I just sorta miss him, I guess..." He looked at Sora. "Which is why Sora wears his still, too."

Sora nodded. He then grinned. "I won't miss him for long. Mom said he come whenever I get the tickets set up for his flight." He started walking again, the others in tow. Riku sighed wearily. He wished Seifer wasn't such a supposed Prince Charming; if he wasn't, the silver-haired boy would have a shot at taking Sora for himself. The way Sora just went on and on about Seifer, though, it seemed the boy had no faults to speak of, to Riku's disappointment.

Sora started chattering about nothing in particular, Roxas joining in as well as Axel. The two other boys just eyed each other and shook their heads.

Later on in the day, during gym class, Riku had other things to concentrate on. Like the ball that was going to pummel his face. He whacked it out of the way with another foam ball, tossing his into the belly of an opposing player. Dodge-ball was really the only thing worth playing in their gym class. Everything else was boring and not very challenging.

Riku grabbed another ball, and, seeing a flash of color out of the corner of his eye, let it fly. To his dismay, the person he had hit was Sora, who growled, walking off the court and sitting on the bleachers. _'Nice one, Riku; real smooth.'_ His brain scolded. He was just about to grab another squishy, brightly colored ball when one sailed out of no where and smacked him right square in the chest. He looked to see who had hit him.

Sora grinned, mouthing 'Serves you right'. Evidently, some one on Sora's team had caught a ball hurled at them and let their team back into the game. Riku turned, tossing the ball over his shoulder. Figured that he had been hit by Sora.

Axel got knocked down by some tenth-grader, and he came to sit by Riku and cheer for someone to catch 'A Goddamn Ball!'.

A shrill whistle blew, making everyone groan. Time to go. Riku and Axel stood up, shaking their heads and muttering about not having enough game time because of the stupid running drill. They perked up, though; tomorrow was Blitzball Day.

Roxas and Sora slapped high-fives and wandered into the boy's locker room to change.

"You smacked Riku! I saw it! Nice shot!" Roxas was happy because he'd hit out at least fourteen players.

"Yep. He was asking for it, though. He hit me first!" Sora giggled to himself. Roxas started to sing "The Captain Loved the Ladies", causing the entire boy's locker room to start in, too.

Axel started belting out "Where'd You Go?" by Lincoln Park, and the boys joined in that one. Riku saw Sora grab his clothes and run into the showers, laughing at Roxas, who was pretending to hold an imaginary microphone and singing "Feel The Rain On Your Skin".

Axel saw the door to the showers swing shut slowly and grinned evilly. "Hey, Riku." He pointed to the door, nodding. "Eh, eh?" Riku grinned back, running over and slipping in just before the door closed all the way.

Sora was undressing at the moment. Riku caught his breath. _'Thank-you, Lord.'_ He watched as Sora slipped on his regular shirt. Now for the gym shorts to come off.

Riku was just going to watch and then leave, but he leaned against the still shutting door, causing it to slam shut. The other boys, thinking he had Sora pinned to it, started jeering. Sora turned around.

"Eek!"

Riku blushed furiously and gulped. Lovely.

Sora blushed as well. "How long were you in here?" He squeaked.

"Err, um, just a little bit, you see, eh, um..." Riku bit his lip, knowing that every word was digging him a deeper grave.

Sora just rolled his eyes. "You scared me. I hate it when people sneak up on me like that." He turned back and started to take off his shorts.

"So...you're not mad that I'm in here?"

Sora snorted. "We're both guys. It's no big deal."

"Yes, but we also both happen to like guys, too. That doesn't bother you at all?" Riku asked.

"No, not really." Sora said simply. He kicked the shorts into a corner, grabbing the jeans laid on a towel bar.

He felt someone wrap their arms around his waist.

Sora felt Riku's breath on his neck. "R-Riku?"

Said Riku kept silent. He just swayed with the younger boy.

"Riku, w-what are you doing?"

Riku sighed. "You said you didn't mind." He began placing little kisses on Sora's neck.

"That's n-not what I meant!" Sora tilted his head so that Riku couldn't kiss the side of his neck anymore. Riku just switched sides, kissing and gently biting the other side. Sora whimpered, struggling against him.

"What?"

"I told you already, Riku, I've got someone! Leave me alone!" Sora turned himself around to push Riku away but was stopped.

By a pair of lips.

Sora turned to putty. He stopped struggling. He felt calm all of a sudden, like nothing had happened. Riku deepened the kiss, chuckling at how much Sora liked it. He left his mouth for a moment to look at the younger boy through half-lidded eyes.

"You like that, don't you?"

Sora snapped out of his trance. He grabbed his pants and yanked them on, flushed. He snatched his gym clothes from the floor, hurrying to the door.

A hand fell upon the door, keeping it shut. Sora whirled around, looking wearily up at Riku.

"Riku, I said I'd been your friend, but nothing else. You had your kiss, all right? I love someone else!"

Riku leaned in, face brushing Sora's. "Really? Why do you like it so much when I kiss you? Is it because Prince Charming isn't what he seems?" He whispered. He brushed lips with Sora's again. Sora jumped.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Sora, Riku, it's nearly time for lunch, so hurry up!"

Sora's stomach growled. Riku ignored it, waiting for the feet to go away. When they did, he turned back to Sora.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, softly.

Sora hugged his clothes closer, chin and mouth hidden in them. It was terribly cute. "I-I...I don't know...but it's not because of you!" He stammered.

Riku chuckled again. "That's not what your lips said." He brushed a another kiss onto Sora's lips. "I really like you. Sooner or later, you're going to have to come clean about what you really feel about me, too. The way you act, I can tell you like me back."

Sora flushed again. "I do not! You're just full of yourself! If you think you can win over anyone you want by kissing them, then you're dead wrong!" Sora pushed Riku's arm out of the way and slipped through the shower door. Riku hesitated, then followed him.

"Oh, Axel..."

Riku froze. Sora was at the end of one row of lockers, mouth open in shock. Riku wandered over to him and they looked at Roxas and Axel.

Axel had Roxas pressed up against one of the lockers, propping the blonde's feet on the bench in front of said locker. The red-head was between Roxas's legs as well. As Axel ran kisses down Roxas's neck, the blonde moaned, grabbing the spiky red hair.

Sora cleared his throat. "A-hem."

Roxas and Axel looked surprised. They blushed.

"Um...We can explain?" Axel tried.

Riku grabbed his backpack, shaking his head. "You're one sick man, Axel."

Sora gave Roxas a look that said 'What-in-God's-name-were-you-thinking!'. Roxas sweat-dropped.

"Sorry. We thought you two were...busy." Sora blushed at Roxas's statement.

"Well, we weren't. Let's go." The brunette stuffed his gym clothes into his locker and walked out, looking extremely disturbed. Roxas had a nagging suspicion that his twin was going to spill it in front of Wakka, later, so the blonde hurried to catch up with Sora.

Riku stuffed his shorts into his locker, frowning. Axel noticed.

"So? How'd it go?"

"Like shit, Axel. Don't ask." He held up a hand to stop the questions from pouring out of the red-head. "Let's just say it didn't go well."

Axel shrugged. "I'll ask anyway. Why'd it go like shit?"

The two friends walked out to stand with the rest of the class at the gym doors. Riku made sure no one was listening before answering.

"Sora doesn't like me. Period. And I think he thought that I was gonna rape him..." He frowned again.

Axel sighed. "God dammit, Riku. Do what I do."

"Make a total ass of myself?"

"No." Axel gave Riku a whack. "Be outward, idiot. If you want him to like you, then do everything you can. I mean, you think he'll pass you up if you're all over him?"

Riku knew for a fact that this didn't work worth a baker's damn, but he nodded. Axel didn't like to argue. "Yeah, sure."

Roxas burst from the gym, blue eyes combing the hallway in front of him for any sign of his twin. He growled. Sora had pulled a vanishing act. Not good. Roxas needed to threaten Sora into not telling Wakka about his little 'escapade'. Not good at all.

The blonde pushed his way through the crowds of students. "Mf, move it! Get out of the-ow!" He shoved his way into the Mall area, the meeting place when the bell rang for all students. He searched. "SORAAAAA!" The Mall quieted. Roxas blinked, blushing. "Oops...sorry..."

He wandered around, looking for the brunette. He sniffed the air. '_Sora, you fathead, you'd better come out; I'm hungry!'_ He stopped, slapping his forehead. "Of course!" He dashed into the Cafeteria.

He scanned the room. _'Not here, either? Sora, where are you?'_ He sighed, slumping. Turning, he went to the stairs in the Mall. Maybe Sora would run by.

Roxas took two steps and gaped. Sora was sitting there already. Roxas fell over, anime style. _'God Damn you, Sora!'_

The blonde stomped over, crossing his arms and tapping his foot when he got to his brother. Sora looked up through half-lidded eyes. Roxas stopped his tapping. Something was wrong with his brother.

"Hey. Kinda took off a little fast, huh?" Roxas sat beside the other.

Sora shrugged. "I didn't mean it."

Roxas watched his twin's expression. "What's wrong, Sora?" He asked softly.

Sora said nothing, at first. He sat there with his legs up and his head on them.

"Riku...went in the showers after me."

"So?" Roxas cocked his head. He wasn't being rude; it was how he and Sora said "What else happened?".

"He, um..." Sora fidgeted. He eyed Roxas. "He was kissing all over me, and I really didn't like it. He held me up when I was trying to get out." He petered off.

"Oh, I thought he raped you, for a second, there." Roxas sighed, relieved. "So, you didn't like that?"

"Not really. I told him to get off and he didn't listen." Sora said.

Roxas blinked. "Wait, you told him to stop?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So why the hell didn't he listen?" Roxas growled. He balled his fists. "If you told him to get his fucking hands off then he should've listened." Roxas stopped, seeing said Riku with Axel over Sora's shoulder. "Mother Fucker..."

Sora tried to grab his twin and pull him back, but said twin just knocked his hand away and stomped over to Riku.

"You."

Riku turned away from Axel to face a bad-mood Roxas. Bad-Mood Roxas was never a good thing to look at.

"Hey Roxas." Axel purred. Roxas ignored him.

"Look here, ass-hole." The blonde poked a finger in Riku's chest, "Why the fuck didn't you take your fucking hands off my brother? Because it's puzzling the Hell out of me."

Riku looked at Sora over Roxas's shoulder. Sora wasn't looking this way. Riku looked back at the angry blonde in front of him.

"Look, I don't know what the problem is, Roxas, but I haven't done anything." He said gently.

"Bullshit!" Roxas spat, "You know exactly what the fucking problem is! So let me make this clear for you." He reached up, smacking Riku's face with every word.

"Don't...touch...my...brother...when...he...says...NO!" He gave Riku an extra hard slap with the loud no at the end. He glared. "Because if you do," He cracked his knuckles, "My family will stomp your gray-haired ass." With that, Roxas walked away, nose in the air.

Riku touched his cheek, watching after the twin. He didn't look Axel in the face.

"What in the Hell did you do?" Axel whispered.

"Stepped over the line." Riku glared at Sora, who was still not looking at him. "Forget it. If he wants to run and cry to his brother then fuck him." He turned on heel and marched outside, glaring at those who dared whisper at him.

Roxas was feeling good after that. He looked down at his brother. "Huh?"

Sora was glaring at him. "You're a real jerk, Roxas." The brunette got up and ran off after Riku.

Roxas stared, mouth open. "What the fuck?" He asked weakly. He sat down on the steps. Sighing, he placed his chin on his fists. "Like a girl on her period..." He muttered.

He started when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. His blue eyes caught a flash of red hair as Axel sat next to him.

"Hey. Sorry about ignoring you."

Axel shrugged. "Eh, we all get pissy once and a while. No worries." He put an arm around Roxas's shoulders. "What'd Sora run off for?"

Roxas groaned, dropping his head on the other boy's shoulder. "I don't know. I think he's mad 'cause I embarrassed Riku. I don't know what the fuck is up with him." He nuzzled Axel's arm. "He's been so weird since we moved..."

Axel stroked Roxas's hair. "Well, some people take it harder, I guess."

Sora followed Riku's head of silver hair until the older boy darted outside. The younger one swallowed. He knew he should've stepped in, but he just hadn't been into it. Now Riku probably hated him. This just wasn't his week. First the thing with Roxas, then Tidus getting sick; he didn't need one of the only people being nice to him to turn him away.

Riku leaned against the door, sighing. He rubbed his cheek. Goddamn Roxas.

"R-Riku?"

Said Riku closed his eyes, praying for patience. "Fuck off."

Sora bit his lip, coming out of the door all the way and leaning against it. "I didn't want Roxas to do that. I just told him what happened."

"Oh, so you told him I was practically molesting you in the showers?" Riku growled coldly.

"N-No. I didn't."

Riku turned to him. "Really? Because that's what I just heard." He grabbed the handle of the door to go back inside. A hand slammed it shut.

Riku glared daggers at Sora. "Let me go."

Sora shrank, stepping in front of the doors, shaking his head.

Riku growled. "You let me in or I swear I'll beat the shit out of you."

Sora recoiled again, but shook his head. "I don't want you to be mad at me. I didn't want that to happen, Riku." He gulped, but went on, "I shouldn't have told Roxas anyway; he's been like that ever since I can remember."

Riku grabbed the front of Sora's hair. "You should've thought about that earlier. You know I can get expelled for what he said?"

Sora's eyes were watering. Part of it was pain, the other from the hurt of realizing Riku was so pissed at him. "No, I didn't."

Riku let go. They were both quiet for a while.

"I'm...sorry." Riku said quietly. Sora looked at him. His eyes were looking down and away.

"...It's okay. I shouldn't have said anything to Roxas. Um...you're not really mad, are you?" Sora fiddled with his necklace.

Riku thought for a moment. "Nah. It wasn't your fault. And Roxas is your brother, he deserves to know." He hesitated. "I won't do that again. I promise."

They stood there for a while longer.

"We'd better go back." Riku said softly.

"Yeah." Sora fidgeted a little. "Thanks."

The younger boy leaned up, pressing a little kiss to Riku's cheek.

"Don't tell." The brunette whispered.

Riku smiled. "I won't, don't worry."

They smiled at each other and walked back inside.


	5. The Seifer Disaster

Zoh noes! Seifer is in the house! Riku hates him. A lot. Don't you, Riku?

Riku: -burning Seifer doll- What now?

Sora: Hey, that was mine! -takes remains and buries- Meanie!

Riku: I do it because I love you.

Sora: Take a hint! I-LOVE-SEIFER!

Riku: Sorry, I reading a 'How to hypnotise people into loving you book'. What did you say?

Sora: oO;;; Nevermind...

Disclaimer: I own a pancake. A chocolate chip pancake. That's it.

**Chap 5: The Seifer Disaster**

It was a normal Saturday. Wakka was outside with a couple buddies, practicing new moves for Blitzball; Sora, Roxas, Axel, Riku, and Tidus were playing _The Simpsons Roadrage_ game for Playstation2. It had been a week since the whole shower room incident.

Sora was facing off Roxas and kicking some ass.

Roxas snarled. "I hate this game."

"You hate it because you suck at it." Sora teased.

"No I don't!"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Suuuure you don't..."

It was then Liota entered the living room door. "Hey boys."

The five murmured their own hello's, eyes fixed to the screen. Liota crossed her arms, smiling and shaking her head. "I brought you all something."

More murmurs. Liota turned to the door. She started talking loudly.

"They're too wrapped in their game right now, maybe you should come back later, SEIFER."

"SEIFER!" Sora jumped up from his spot on the couch and whooshed past his mother. The others heard a delighted squeal.

"Seifer's here?" Roxas asked, pausing the game. He and the other boys rose to their feet, curious. "You're kidding. Already?"

As if on cue, a blonde boy wearing a ski cap entered, wearing Sora around his neck.

"Did anyone else miss me?" Seifer asked.

Roxas slapped him a high-five. "Great to see ya, Seif."

Tidus laughed. "We missed you!"

Axel introduced himself. Riku stood off to the side, watching. He would be the first to admit that he was jealous. Sora was giving Seifer the best set of sparkly eyes, and was clutching him like there was no tomorrow. The silver-haired boy frowned. Seifer would be hard to beat...

Riku was jarred from his thoughts when he found Sora's hand waving in his face.

"Earth to Riku." The brunette was saying, "Say hi to Seifer."

Riku nodded. "Pleasure."

Seifer smirked. "Same here."

Their eyes locked. Riku knew right away that Seifer was not the Prince Charming Sora had made him out to be. He had a feeling Seifer left someone very important back in Destiny Islands. Someone more important than Sora. By the look on the blonde's face, it appeared that Seifer already hated Riku's guts.

"Oh, now I get it," Seifer teased, "Your Sora's bitch while I'm not around, huh?"

Sora giggled. "No way. Riku's just a friend. Right Riku?"

"Yep. Right." Riku said, smiling at the brunette. Seifer frowned.

"So, where am I gonna sleep?"

"In my room." Sora said automatically. Riku's stomach turned over.

Seifer grinned. "Sounds good to me." He took his bags from Sora's mother and headed upstairs, Sora around his waist.

Everyone started talking about Seifer; how much he had grown, how cute he looked, blah blah blah...

Axel noticed Riku looking up the stairs.

"Something on your mind, Riku?"

Riku balled his fists. "I don't like him."

"I know. I can tell." Axel looked up the stairs, too. "Think they're gonna-?"

Riku swallowed. "Shut up, Axel." He sat on the couch in the spot Sora had been sitting in. "That's the last thing I need to think about."

Sora pounced onto his bed, turning over and staring at his Seifer. He was so happy he was here. He giggled and Seifer smiled.

"So," the blonde set his suitcases by the bed, closing the door, "What you been up to?" Seifer sat on the bed, reaching over and running a hand through Sora's hair.

Sora giggled again. "Nothing but school. It's been boring without everyone at home around." Seifer chuckled, climbing over Sora and settling on top of him.

"Yeah. Everyone at home misses you." He squirmed until he was between Sora's legs. "So, wanna hear who my brother's dating, now?"

"Oh boy, who is it this time?" Sora said, rolling his eyes.

"Squall Leonheart." Seifer watched as Sora gasped and sat up.

"No way! Isn't he married?"

Seifer stayed cool. "I thought you'd say that. Well, he was married."

"You mean Aerith found out?" Sora said, wide-eyed.

"No way. She knew he liked guys and split up the marriage. She thought they'd both be happier. Well," Seifer grinned sickly, "I know Squall sure is happy. You should hear them: all night it's 'Oh God, Squall!', and 'Harder Cloud!'. Honestly..." He shook his head.

"Just don't tell Roxas." Sora added softly.

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Is he still hung up on my brother? Cloud is so over and done with him. He said Roxas was so not his type, and that's a quote."

Sora frowned. "He said that? That doesn't sound like Cloud at all..."

"Yeah, well, when Squall's around, he doesn't like to talk too highly about past boyfriends. Besides," Seifer hesitated, "He said the sex is better."

Sora gaped. "What? But Roxas..." He thought about what he had seen in the boy's locker room a week ago.

"...Is a whore. You said it yourself. I caught them; Roxas and Cloud; in Cloud's room one night going like rabbits. You seem surprised." Seifer said, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you knew."

Sora shook his head, dazed. "No. No, I didn't."

Seifer nodded. "He dating that Axel kid?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Seifer sighed. "What do you think their gonna do behind closed doors?"

"Look," Sora glared, "I know Roxas is out-going, but he's not a whore."

Seifer played cool. "Never said he was. Just think it's a little odd he was thirteen when he lost his virg-"

"Shut up! He's my brother!" Sora covered his mouth. _'Where did that come from? I've never yelled at Seifer before...'_

Seifer was equally surprised. "O-Okay. I'm sorry."

They sat in silence.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I've been stressed."

Seifer held up a hand. "It's okay. Really. I don't need to say what I said." He looked around, eyeing his number on the eraser board by Sora's phone. "Aw, hearts?" He took the marker and doodled a little message by his number. "There. For you, Ra."

Sora leaned over. _'For my Ra. Keep me close! XOXO- Seifer'_ The brunette smiled, wrapping his arms around Seifer's neck again. "I love you."

Seifer pressed his lips against the other boy's. "Love you, too." He glanced at the message board again. "Wait, who's that?" He pointed to a number marked with a little, tiny heart next to it. Sora blinked, unfazed.

"That's Riku's number. He told me if I need anyone to talk to that I could call him."

"Why is there a heart next to it?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "I have hearts next to everyone's number. Why? Jealous?" He teased.

Seifer stared at it. "Besides, you can call me for talking." He said.

"I know. I didn't wanna hurt his feelings. He likes me, you know." Seifer pulled back, gazing at Sora unsurely. "Grow up, Seifer. I told him I had someone. I chewed Roxas out for it, he can tell you."

Seifer gazed at the number again. "Yeah. I guess you're right." He turned back, kissing Sora lightly. "Where were we?" As he kissed Sora, he purposely rubbed Riku's number from the board.

Roxas had since led Axel back to his room. Riku had gone home. The blonde threw open the window, breathing in the fresh, clean air, missing the salt that used to linger in the breeze. Unbeknownst to him, Axel slipped a bottle of hand lotion from the dresser into his pocket.

"So," Roxas said from the window, "What do you wanna do now?"

Axel put his arms around Roxas's neck. "I have some ideas."

"Do they involve me screaming your name?" Roxas teased.

"One does." Axel admitted, nodding. He rocked back on his heels, Roxas swaying with him.

"Oh? Something tells me you wanna do that one. Am I right?"

Axel began rocking the front of his black jeans into Roxas's back. "Maybe. Wanna find out?"

Roxas turned in Axel's arms. "Let's."

Riku sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest. He was sitting on the roof of his own house, looking at nothing in-particular. His gut was all twisted up. After seeing Sora hanging off of Seifer, he had a feeling his chances of claiming the brunette for his own were slim to none. Riku just had the nagging feeling that Seifer was hiding something from Sora. It made Riku mad, but what could he do? Sora wasn't going to listen to what he had to say about Prince Seifer anytime soon.

A car pulled up in his driveway. Riku swallowed, hoping the man who got out didn't see him in his hiding spot. That was the other reason he had come up here: it was his father's weekend to have him.

Riku listened to his mom and dad arguing about where he was.

"Listen, it's my weekend, and if you're hiding him from me, so help me I'll fuck you up, bitch."

"He doesn't even feel safe around you! It's his choice whether he wants to see you or not!"

Riku's father stomped to his car, grumbling. For a moment, Riku thought he was safe.

For a moment.

The greasy man looked up, eyes catching the shine on Riku's hair. "There you are! You little brat, what are you doin' up there? Come down and see your old man!" His dad smiled.

Riku sighed. "I'll be down in a minute!" He crawled back into his window, grabbing his backpack off the floor. There were times like these when he wished his hair wasn't so noticeable. He did like it, but not when he was trying to hide.

He trudged out of the house, giving his dad a one armed hug.

"Well, how you been? Good? We're gonna have fun this weekend, son." His dad beamed. Riku smiled weakly. His father's idea of fun was being a part time slave. Real fun.

He gave his mom a hug and mumbled good-bye. She whispered that if his father got drunk again to let her know. He climbed into the passenger seat and watched as his home got farther and farther away.

His dad was saying something about how much of a bitch his mom was, but Riku had spotted Sora's house.

"Wait, I have to get something." Riku jumped from the car and ran to the front step, ignoring his father's growls to hurry up.

Wakka opened the door. "Hey, ya. Where'd you go?"

"Home. I had to get ready to go to my dad's." Riku replied, nodding over his shoulder.

Wakka waved at Riku's dad. "You staying at his place for the weekend, ya?"

"Yeah. Can I see Sora real quick?"

"Sure, hold on..." Wakka turned, yelling for Sora to get his ass downstairs.

A thunder of feet replied.

Sora ducked under Wakka's arm, Seifer around his waist. "Hey, Riku!" He smiled. Riku noticed a fresh bruise on the boy's neck.

"Hey. Um, I'm gonna be at my dad's this weekend."

Sora pouted. "Aw, why?"

Riku shuffled uncomfortably. "Because my parents are divorced."

"Shame." Seifer muttered. He kissed Sora's cheek.

Sora looked at Riku. "Okay. See ya next Monday, then."

Riku nodded. "Yeah..."

Seifer sighed. "Sora, I'm gettin' a soda. Hurry up." He slapped the brunette's butt and walked away. Wakka said his good-byes and went back to playing DDR.

Sora looked behind him. "See ya."

Riku leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Bye."

"Riku!" Sora frowned. "Jerk!" He slammed the door. Riku felt his stomach knot up again.

_'What's the use?'_ He stuffed his hands into his pockets and got back into his father's car. This was not a good way to start a weekend.

Wonny: And, cue the cliffhanger! I love teasing my readers with these pesky drop offs.

Sora:...Jerk. -hits Riku-

Riku: ;; That hurt...

Sora: -feels guilty- Are you okay? -leans over-

Riku: -grabs and kisses-

Sora:-falls- MF!

Wonny: -eats popcorn- I love this, nya.


	6. The Confrontation

**Won: Kay, so, another chapter. Thank-ees for all the loverly reviews! Just to fill my loyal readers in, Sora and Seifer are not going to be togther much longer. Seifer was a very naughty boy when Sora left. Very naughty. You know it will be Riku in the end who has Sora all to his self. That's how I like it, baby! Yeah! Well, keep reading!**

**Chap 6: The Confrontation**

The next Monday, Sora took Seifer to school. He was hanging off him the whole time, so he didn't notice Riku looking distant. Roxas and Axel did.

"Hey, Riku!" Axel jumped up on his shoulders, making them fall forward. Roxas giggled, leaning over them.

Riku growled. "Get off, Axel! I'm not in the mood!"

Axel mock-caressed the other's face. "Now, now, Riku, I wouldn't screw you during school. There's no privacy." He teased. He got up, laying an arm over Roxas's shoulders. "So, what's up? How'd things go with your pops?"

"None of your business!" Riku snarled. He grabbed his bag from the floor and took off down the hallway. Axel stared.

"That's odd." He muttered, "Something bad must have happened with his dad."

Roxas gave Axel a worried look. "Like what?"

Axel thought for a moment. "Well, everyone knows, but..." He sighed, "When Riku was there last, his dad and a couple of his friends got drunk and beat the living hell out of him." Roxas gasped.

"Really? Poor Riku. Does Sora know?"

Axel snorted. "No offense, but your brother's been oblivious to everything but his fuck-buddy lately. I doubt he even noticed Riku today."

Roxas frowned. "Yeah, you're right. But I think he'd like to know. Besides..." The blonde smiled wickedly, "Wouldn't Riku feel better if Sora made a fuss over him?"

Axel smiled back. "Yeah, he would. You can tell him. Just be careful."

"I will."

Riku saw Sora headed for him during lunch. He looked worried. _'Great, just what I need.'_ He trashed his lunch tray and disappeared into the throng of students.

"Riku! Riku, wait!"

He felt someone grab onto his arm. He blushed, looking behind him.

"Hey, Sora."

Sora stared at him. "You okay?"

Riku sat on the steps. "Um, yeah. Why?"

"Roxas told me you snapped at Axel."

Riku winced. He would have to apologize to his friend later. "Yeah, I did. I wasn't in the best of moods."

Sora went quiet.

"Why were you so worried? And where's Wonder Boy?" That was Riku's little name for Seifer, now.

"Seifer's in there, eating. And you're my friend, I'm supposed to worry, right?" Sora replied, blushing.

Riku smirked. "Okay, right."

Sora looked him in the eye. "What happened at your dad's over the weekend?"

Riku's smirk faded. "Nothing." He said, looking away. He felt Sora touch his shoulder.

"I'm not stupid, you know." The brunette said flatly.

Riku glared. "Look, it's not you or anybody else's business, okay?" He turned away, again.

"Riku..." Sora leaned on his shoulder. Riku swallowed. "...I'm worried about you."

"..." Riku glanced at the younger boy beside him. "...Thanks?"

Sora sighed. "If you tell somebody, you'll feel better." He gazed at Riku with large, azure-puppy-dog eyes.

Riku shifted. "You won't tell anybody, will you?"

Sora shook his head. "My lips are sealed." He mimed zipping his lips and tossing a key away. Riku chuckled.

"Okay, um..." He chewed his bottom lip, "A couple of my dad's friends..."

Sora eyed him. "Yeah?"

Riku sighed. "Look, I got raped, okay? There. I said it." He looked at the shocked expression on Sora's face. "You said you wouldn't say anything."

"B-But..." Sora started to cry. Riku jumped.

"Why are you crying!" He looked around, making sure no one was staring.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's waist, causing a large blush to rise in the silver-haired boy's cheeks. "I just feel bad cause I was mean to you before you left." He sobbed.

Riku sighed. He wrapped his arms around the other boy, comforting him. "You don't need to cry. It was my fault, anyway." He put his head down on the spiky brown hair, "You don't need to cry." He repeated.

Seifer was headed out of the cafeteria when he saw Riku holding Sora. Seifer growled. He put on a mock happy expression and sauntered over, looking down.

"Ahem."

The two looked up. Sora was crying.

"Ra, what's wrong?" Seifer asked, getting down to the other boy's eye level while shooting Riku a look that asked 'What did you do?'

Sora wiped his eyes. "I was saying I was sorry."

"For what?"

Sora shrugged. "I was kinda mean with him when he left over the weekend. He didn't have a good time..." He looked at Riku while Seifer nodded.

Seifer sat next to the brunette, lazing an arm over his shoulder. "You okay, now? Both of you?"

Riku wanted to say no, he wasn't, but just grinned. "Yeah. nothing to worry about." He shifted, acting like he was going to go.

Sora touched his arm. "You can stay."

Riku shook his head. "Nah. You've got him."

"So?" Sora latched onto his arm. "Please stay?"

Again, Riku shook his head. "I'll be okay."

"What's the matter, you don't like seeing us make-out?" Seifer murmured, smirking over Sora's head.

Riku stopped. His fingers curled.

"Seifer!" Sora giggled, "You're bad!" He turned back to Riku, "Come on, Riku! He was only kidding."

Riku hesitated, then turned and said, with a smile on his face, "Why do you need me around? You've got him to talk to. I mean, that's all you've been doing these past few days, anyway." He mock-laughed. "In fact, I think the only reason you're so worried about me is because your brother told you. You haven't said a word to me since you slammed the door in my face. Why would you need me?" He shrugged, still smiling. "Life's a bitch, huh?"

Sora looked shocked. "Riku...I..."

Riku shook his head. His face turned overly serious. "Forget it. If that's the way it has to be, then fuck it. I'm not going to try." He turned, walking away.

Sora looked down at his hands, dazed.

"Forget him, Ra. He's a piss-ant because you've been claimed and you're being true." Seifer said coolly, "He's not really a friend."

Sora watched the disappearing head of silver hair. "I think...he's right."

Seifer looked over, eyebrows vanishing into his hair. "What?"

Sora nodded. "I haven't said a thing to him since you came. I've been so wrapped up in you that...I forgot about everyone else." He looked back to his hands, "He was one of the first people here to be nice to me. I really should pay more attention to him..."

Seifer shook the boy's shoulders. "Sora, listen to me, you are being TOO DAMN NICE! That guy just wants you to think that. And, let's face it, not all first impressions are guaranteed. For all you know, Riku might be a fucking serial killer! Did you hear what he just told you?" He looked into Sora's eyes, "Look, I don't want to be cruel, but that guy isn't your friend. At all."

Sora looked back. He felt sickened. "What are you trying to do?" He whispered.

Seifer blinked. "What am I trying-? Sora, look, it's the facts."

"No, it's not. What's wrong with you? You're not the Seifer I know at all!" Sora stood. "You talk about having sex all the time; you're always trashing people I knew; you called my brother a whore; you've always got your hands in my PANTS, and now your trying to turn me against someone who actually cares about me? Who in the hell do you think you are! Because you are not Seifer. You can't be him." Sora's eyes got watery. "That Seifer never would have done those things." The boy stomped away, running off to find Riku.

Seifer gaped. He put his head into his hands. '_What just happened?'_

Sora found Riku with Roxas and Axel. The brunette was spying on them from around a corner.

"Riku, buddy, as soon as that bastard Seifer leaves, he'll be on you, I swear." Axel was saying.

"Um, no, he won't. He thinks Seifer is his Knight in Shining Armor. I doubt he'll give him up like that." Roxas countered, shaking his head.

"He thinks he's living in a fucking fantasy. Seifer isn't the angel Sora thinks he is! I can see it all over his face!" Riku cried, throwing his hands to the sky.

Roxas shifted from foot to foot. "Well, hate to tell you this, but unless you find proof that Seifer isn't perfect, Sora isn't going to believe you."

Riku sighed, frustrated. "I know, I know! That's what pisses me off! I know that blonde mother-fucking-bastard is hiding something, but to hell if I know what it is!" Riku groaned, leaning against a wall. "Face it, it's fucking hopeless. The closest I'll ever be to Sora is a friend..." He stared dejectedly at the floor.

"There are other guys out there, Riku." Axel said, softly.

Riku looked up at him. "That's not the point, Axel. I just want to get something right the first time. I mean, I fucked up with my parents. I fucked up at school-"

"We both did, buddy."

"Yeah, I know..." Riku rested his forehead against his palm, "...I just thought Sora was going to be different..." He sighed, "But, he seems to be like every other person I pick out. He has a reason to tell me to fuck off." He shook his head, "I give up. I'm just not going to get what I want, am I?"

Axel rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't, Riku. You're tougher then that."

Riku looked up, towards the ceiling. "Not any more, Axel, not any more. I've had it. My dad fucked me, my mom shoots up, my fucking love life sucks, school sucks." He trailed off.

Axel tensed up. "If you think about doing something like..."

Riku noticed the seriousness on his friend's face. "I don't know." He closed his eyes, "Who gives a shit about me, anyways?"

Roxas spoke up. "Sora does care. He may not want to be your boyfriend, but he cares."

Axel nodded. "Yeah, and what about us? And your mom? She loves you to death!"

"I guess so." Riku sighed, getting to his feet. "I'll be okay, guys."

Roxas hesitated. "If I know what Axel was talking about..." He pulled up the sleeves of his hoodie, "You don't want to go through that. It hurts. And I'm not talking about just me, either." Sora knew Roxas was talking about how he had cut himself, which meant that...

Sora's face paled. Axel and Riku had been talking about Riku _killing himself._ The brunette slid down the wall. _'He tried to do it before, from what Axel said...'_

"Hey, who's there?" Uh-oh. Sora got to his feet, easing away from his hiding place and away from the group.

Riku saw him. He paled. Roxas looked.

"Sora?"

The brunette stopped mid-tip-toe and gulped. He looked back, grinning weakly.

"Hey guys. Bad time?" He tried.

Roxas and Axel glared. Riku looked away.

"You sneaky bastard." Roxas growled, "You going to run home to Seifer, now?"

"No." Sora backed away, "I just fought with him."

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure. Over what?" Roxas's eyes narrowed.

Sora relayed how Seifer had tried turning Sora against his friend. Roxas growled at the mention of him being a whore.

"He's such an Ass-wipe." He hissed, "If you've heard the whole thing, Riku had a feeling something was up with him."

"Yeah, I did. But..." Sora looked down at his feet, looking heart-broken, "I don't want it to be true...I..."

Riku finished. "Love him. We know. We've heard it before."

Axel crossed his arms. "And we're all getting a bit tired of it."

Sora frowned. "Oh, like no one gets tired of seeing you and my brother nearly having sex all the time? Hanging off each other?"

Roxas snapped. "Take a look in the God-damn mirror, Sora! What do you think you and Seifer look like to us? Because I can give you some ideas." His blue eyes narrowed. "You wanna know what else you could work on?"

"What?" Sora asked coldly.

Roxas starting ticking them off on his fingers. "Stop acting like a princess; stop putting down Riku just because he likes you; stop ignoring everyone when your 'Prince Charming' is around; and, adding to that because of you being here, stop eaves-dropping. Just to name a few."

Sora was not going to be beaten. "Okay. Now it's my turn." He took a step forward for every thing he named. "Stop fucking every guy you can get your hands on; Stop being so hung up over Cloud; Don't hang off Axel all the time; Stop cursing in front of Tidus; Don't cheat off my tests; and don't talk about me behind my back."

Roxas mock-laughed. "Oh, really? Because that sounds exactly like what you and Seifer the Almighty were doing behind _my_ back. So put that in your bed and fuck it. If you think about it, Sora, you're just as bad as what you think I am. Except, now," He leaned forward, "You're worse." He hissed.

"I could never be as bad as you are. I'd have to actually be you." Sora hissed right back.

Axel and Riku were watching on the side-lines, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Talk about a cat-fight." Riku whispered.

"More like cock fight." Axel snickered.

"SHUT UP!" the younger boys hollered. Axel and Riku cowered.

"Don't yell at him!" The twins yelled at each other. "All right, that's it!"

Sora launched at Roxas, who also raced forward.

Axel and Riku jumped in, pushing the two back.

"Get off! Get off of me!" Roxas growled at Axel.

"Sorry, Roxie. This is for your own good." The red-head replied.

Sora was also struggling. "Let me go!"

Riku pinned the brunette against the wall. "Look, fighting isn't going to make you feel any better. Just sore."

"Get off! I don't need you telling me what's going to make me feel better! Let me at him!"

Riku looked back at Axel. "This is not going to work."

Axel winced. "Yeah, I know." He held Roxas against the opposite wall and rubbed the sore spot on his stomach, "Did you need to kick me?" He whined to the blonde.

"Yes! Now let me go, dammit!" Roxas snarled.

At that moment, Sora and Roxas broke loose, and flew at each other again. Unfortunately, someone put their heads together. They fell to the floor, moaning and holding their heads.

Wakka scowled at his brothers. "What the hell has gotten into you two, ya?" He picked each one of them up by their collars. He glared.

Sora rubbed his head. "That hurt, Wakka."

"Oh, like what you two were going to do wasn't going to hurt?" Riku asked, brushing himself off.

"Thanks for trying to stop them, ya." Wakka said, nodding to the other two boys.

"Ow. No problem." Axel replied, doubled up. Riku looked him over.

"You're all right, Axel." He said.

The red-head frowned. "You have a furious blonde kick you over and over in the gut and see how all right it is." He sat against the wall, ducking his head low.

Wakka looked at the twins. "Well? What the hell is wrong?"

Roxas glared daggers at Sora. "He started it."

Sora gaped. "What! I did not!"

CRACK!

"Ow!" The twins yelled.

Wakka took his hands away from their heads. "Want to tell me now, ya?"

Sora muttered, and told Wakka what happened, with the occasional help from the other three boys.

Wakka sighed. "And you two were going to kill each other over that, ya?" Roxas and Sora bowed their heads, fidgeting. "You two act like you aren't brothers."

Sora made a sad, ashamed noise in his throat. "I just..."

"Was being protective. Fine. That's okay. But don't expect everyone else let you shove your opinion down their throats. Especially Roxas. What the hell were you thinking, ya?"

Roxas chuckled. "Yeah."

Wakka glared at him. "And you..."

Roxas gulped. "Y-Yes?"

"You ought to control your temper once and a while, ya. You know you don't like to take things lying down, so don't you think no one else likes it, either?"

The blonde shrugged, looking away. He twiddled with the finger bands on his left hand.

Wakka sighed, shaking his head. "You two are unbelievable, ya."

Roxas looked at Axel and wandered over. "Axel?"

The red-head looked up. "Yeah? What now?"

"I'm sorry about kicking you." The blonde murmured, bowing his head. Axel chuckled.

"It's okay. I'd be pissed off, too. I don't like when people hold me back from a fight." He ruffled Roxas's hair. Roxas smiled a little and kissed Axel's cheek. He wriggled into the older boy's arms, snuggling into his chest. Axel smiled.

Wakka looked at Sora. "Well? What about you, ya?"

Sora looked him in the eye. "I didn't hurt Riku."

Said Riku looked at Sora, feeling very put out at his words. Wakka glanced at him.

"There's more then one way to hurt someone, Sora." The boy whispered.

Riku sighed. "It's all right..."

Wakka waved it away. "No, it's not. Sora," He crossed his arms, drawing himself up to full height, "apologize."

Everyone looked at the brunette in shock as he clamped his mouth shut, turned on heel, and stormed off. Wakka frowned.

"Sora, get your ass back here!"

"No! Stop telling me what to do!" Sora yelled back.

Wakka started walking towards him. "I'm your older brother. I'm supposed to tell you what to do." He stated.

Sora kept walking. "No, you're not." He said, nose in the air.

Wakka grabbed the boy by his shoulders, slamming him into the wall. "Look at me. Look at me right now, Sora." He said in a deadly tone.

Sora didn't. He looked stubbornly in the other direction.

Wakka had had just about enough. He slapped the younger boy. Hard. If Sora had not have been pinned against the wall, he surely would've slid along the floor a good bit. The brunette looked at his brother, shocked and frightened. Roxas gulped.

Neither one of the twins had ever seen Wakka this enraged, before. They had never seen him hit anyone hard on purpose. They were both afraid.

"Look," the red-head started, "I don't know what happened to you, Sora, but you're driving everyone to get like this. What in the hell is the matter with you!" He glared.

Sora swallowed. "I-I..." He couldn't get out anything else.

"Ever since Seifer came, you've changed. You're stubborn, you're rude, and you're fucking paranoid! You're not the nice, good-hearted Sora. If I have to send Seifer back to Destiny Islands before he needs to go, I will. Because I will be damned," He shook Sora once, "if he's going to make my brother a punk. Do you hear me! I will whip you out of this shit, Sora. If this is how you act, now, then what are you going to be like when he leaves?"

Sora shook in fear. "He-He's not doing that! I just...I just want to go home!" He whimpered.

"BULLSHIT! That's not what's making you act like this! You straighten out your fucking attitude or so help me I'll straighten it out for you! Got it!" Wakka let go. He stepped back. "I don't want to hurt you, Sora. But if I have to, for everyone else's sake, I will."

As Wakka turned away, Sora decided to take his chances.

"Shut up! You're not dad! You can't tell me what to do!"

Wakka whirled back around, red with rage. "I may not be, but I still care about you, dammit! Did you ever stop to think about that!" Sora fell silent. "That's right!" The red-head threw his hands up, "But, you know what? If you want to be a spoiled, rotten brat, then you go ahead! Go back with Seifer. Because I'm not going to deal with you. And it's not fair to force your attitude on everyone else. So go the fuck back home." Sora didn't move.

Roxas looked from one to the other. "Sora," He swallowed, 'We just want you to go back to normal."

"I don't care." Sora said, a crack in his voice, "If you can't except me, then that's your fault."

"THEN GO THE FUCK HOME! GET OUT OF OUR LIVES, YOU IGNORANT SHIT!" Wakka bellowed. He stood, breathing heavily.

Sora looked at everyone in turn; Roxas, with his eyes wide in fear; Axel, who was trying to comfort the blonde; Wakka, who was so furious that even a cobra wouldn't come near him; and finally, Riku, who looked very blank and upset. Sora's eyes lingered on him, most. The boy's eyes were now a dull green. He had no life in him whatsoever.

"F-Fine..." Sora said, finally. A few tears fell from his deep-blue eyes. "No one'll miss me, right?" He took his backpack and got to his feet. He saw Riku open his mouth, then close it. "Then, fine..." The brunette sniffled, quickly fleeing down the hallway and out of sight.

**Won: Yeah, Wakka went a little crazy. Very OOC Wakka. Don't beat me. And, no, Sora's not going to go back to Destiny Islands. Just to his bedroom to pout for a little while. XD I made him such a baby.**

**Sora: I hate you.**

**Won: Deal with it. I feed you.**

**Sora:...-mutter-**

**Won: Good boy. Have a cookie.**

**Riku:Can we put a leash on him?**

**Won:Sure! And we'll get him a pretty pink collar with rinestones that says 'Property of Riku' on it! -looks excited-**

**Sora:To anyone reading this, save me. Please. I beg you.**


	7. Caught RedHanded

**Won: Kay, um, this chapter is terrible. In length, and otherwise. But, we need to get stupid Seifer out of the picture. Also, thank-you all my reviewers. Especially the one who pointed out Wakka's contradicting actions to poor wittle Sora, who actually stood up for himself, for once, as far as fics go. Yeah, he usually is pretty whimpy in some of these other fics, no offense, cause I like those! A lot! But I did something a little different.**

**Hope you all feel better now that this is posted, no matter how crappy I think it is! Ja!**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine, nor is anyone in this fic but Liota, the mommy. So there.**

**Chap 7: Caught Red-Handed**

Liota hummed as she tidied up the house. Saturday was the best day. The boys were outside, playing with friends, and out of her hair. She was home all day, and that left her plenty of time.

She cracked Sora's door. "You two all right?"

"Fine, mom."

"Great, Ms. O."

She smiled faintly. "Why don't you two go outside?"

Sora frowned. "Nah."

"All right. Suit yourselves, but soon it's going to get cold."

Seifer chuckled as she shut the door. "Not for me. I'm going back to the islands, soon." He noticed the obvious hurt in Sora's eyes, "I wish you could come back for a little while."

Sora sighed. "Yeah. So does everybody else."

Seifer hesitated, then put his arm around the smaller boy. "Look, I'm really sorry everyone blew up on you. It isn't your fault."

"Yeah, well, apparently, it is." Sora muttered to himself. He shook Seifer's arm off and went to the window. It overlooked the backyard, where his brothers and their friends were having a great time. Axel and Riku were there, as well. Riku seemed to be standing off to the side a lot. Occasionally, he would glance up to Sora's window. This time, upon seeing him, he stared.

Sora glared at him. The silver-haired boy looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets. A few minutes later, while no one was looking, he hopped the fence and went home.

"Sissy." Sora mumbled.

"What?"

The brunette looked back at Seifer. "Not you. Riku."

Seifer smiled to himself, but straightened his face when he turned away from his game-boy to eye Sora. "Why's that?"

Sora went back to his bed and flopped onto it. "He looks for me and as soon as I get mad at him, he runs home."

Seifer snickered. "Let him sulk. He'll get over it."

Sora sighed, glaring at the ceiling. "I hope he doesn't come back. This is all his fault. If he didn't like me so much..."

Sora felt Seifer's hands in his hair. "Then you wouldn't feel so miserable, right, Ra?"

The brunette smiled. "Right."

There was a call from downstairs. "Lunch, everyone!" Liota yelled.

In seconds, the whole group of boys were crowded into the living room, eating pizza and anything else on the table. It was a real party.

Sora eyed everyone else. Wakka was not talking to him. And he wasn't talking to Wakka, so they were even. As far as Sora was concerned, his brother had no reason to abuse him like he had in the hall, yesterday. His eyes widened as he spotted Riku, lounging on the sofa with Axel and Roxas, who were laughing with him about something. It seemed the boy had not gone home after all.

Seifer whispered that he was going to get some pizza for the two of them, and he kissed his cheek. Sora stood there, by himself, thinking. It was then he spotted the phone Riku, Axel, and Roxas were snickering at.

The brunette happened to know that said phone belonged to Seifer.

He cleared his throat behind the three boys. They eyed him, boredly.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked nonchalantly.

"Nice phone. Can Seifer have it back?"

Riku frowned at the mention of the blonde's name. "It's not his."

Sora frowned. He looked at the screen, which displayed 'Seifer' on it. "Yeah. Right." He held out his hand. "Can I have it, now?"

Riku eyed the other two. "Sure, Sora. But, you wanna see something, first?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "What?"

The silver-haired boy tapped the keys on the phone. He looked at the screen, frowning, and then handed it to Sora. "Prince Charming has a new princess..."

Sora narrowed his eyes and hesitantly took the phone. His jaw dropped. "What?"

On the screen, Seifer happened to have another blonde under his arm. The two of them were making out. Sora, although Seifer's arm was in the way of the other boy's face, knew exactly who it was.

And it definitely wasn't Sora.

He looked up at the other three boys. "How did you-?"

Riku shook his head. "Oh, don't talk to us." He pointed over Sora's shoulder, "Ask him yourself."

Roxas was looking up from Axel's chest. "I think that's your best friend, Hayner, right, Sora?" He asked innocently.

Sora couldn't speak. He just swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sora? Brought you lunch."

Sora turned to look at Seifer. The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Hey, isn't that my-"

WHACK!

"You bastard!"

The room went quiet. Seifer felt the bruise on his cheek. "What the hell-?"

Sora slapped him again.

"Sora! Stop! What the fuck is your-!"

"Shut up! You know what the problem is!" Sora growled. He raised his hand for another go. Seifer saw this and grabbed it.

"Sora," the blonde said, softly, "Calm down."

"I told you to shut up!" Sora countered. A few tears streamed down his face. He shoved the phone at Seifer. "What is this!"

Seifer froze. His eyes widened. "Sora," He gulped, "How did you find this?"

Axel snickered. "You really shouldn't leave your celly out where we can find it, right, Riku?" Riku nodded, smirking.

"It's over, jerk-off." The green-eyed boy murmured.

Seifer was enraged. "You two sons of-How the hell did you guess the password?"

Riku thought for a moment. "Why wouldn't it be Sora's name? After all, the hint was 'The little, cutesy, annoying brunette I date.'" His smirk widened as Seifer snarled.

Sora snarled right back. "So, they were right?" He growled.

Seifer turned back to him. "Of...Of course not, Ra. They must've fucked with the picture, that's all..."

Sora didn't buy it. "You ass-hole. I got bitched at yesterday by someone who normally doesn't bitch at all because I stuck up for you." He wrenched his hand from Seifer's grasp, and went for a punch, "I cared about you!"

Seifer caught the boy's fist, eyes narrowing. "Don't put your hands on me, Sora." He hissed. He twisted Sora's arm behind his back. "I can beat the shit out of you. Yeah, I was dating Hayner. He was a better catch then you." The blonde licked Sora's ear, "But he really did like when I screwed him..."

Someone socked Seifer and sent him sprawling. Sora ran to Axel and Roxas, who pushed him behind them. They were both on their feet, glaring at the blonde getting to his feet.

"Talk to Sora like that again and I'll beat the shit out of _you_." Riku threatened. Wakka came to his side.

"And I'll fuck you up right after that, ya." The red-head snarled.

Seifer looked at everyone, glaring at him. "Don't get your patties in a bunch. I obviously can't get anywhere near him, right now. But, Sora, I know you can hear me," He smirked, "I never liked you."

Riku ran forward and knocked Seifer's lights out.

"Fuck you." The green-eyed boy whispered.

Liota, who had witnessed the whole thing, sighed. "I guess I'll get him cleaned up..."

Riku rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Eh, sorry..."

Roxas glared at the fallen blonde and kicked his side. He turned to Sora. "You okay?"

Sora nodded, lip quivering. He wiped his eyes. Roxas gripped his shoulder and Sora buried his head in his twin's shirt, crying softly. The blonde sighed and put his arms around the brunette.

"It's over, Sora. It's all over..." Roxas said softly.

Tidus, shaken and worried, hugged Sora's leg in his own form of comfort. "Don't cry." The younger boy whined.

Wakka couldn't do much, at first. He felt extremely guilty for blowing up at Sora. It hadn't really been the boy's fault. If anything, it was Seifer's. The red-head finally set a hand on Sora's back.

"I'm sorry, ya."

Sora looked up, at each of the three in turn. He smiled. It was a little one, but it was there. "Thanks."

Riku, standing off to the side, figured now was his time to leave. Family moments were not to be intruded on. He snorted mentally. Not that he'd ever had one like that. The silver-haired boy slipped out the back door, smiling to himself.

He had a feeling things were going to be better for everyone, now.

Much better.


	8. Cheerup, Sora

**Wonny: Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope this chapter makes up for all of the Riku-bashing I did on Sora's part and gets rid of the bitter taste in everyone's mouth from the sappy SeiferxSora crap. Let the REAL TRUE pairing begin! (-cough- RikuxSora -cough, cough-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Riku, Sora, Wakka, Tidus, Roxas, Axel, Kairi, ect. But I do own the plot.**

**Chap 8: Cheer Up, Sora**

"You wanna play Blitzball?"

"No..."

"Um, how about a video game?"

"I don't think so, Roxas..."

"...We can always hang up Tidus to the flag pole!"

"Roxas, just leave me alone..."

Roxas sighed, looking sadly at his twin. "You've gotta do something. Cheer up! Seifer got shipped back to the Islands, so he's gone!" He smiled warmly, but Sora sighed with his face buried in his arms. Roxas's smile faded. "Come on, Sora. Cheer up."

"I don't feel like it." Came the muffled reply. Roxas rested a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Please? Everyone's worried about you, you know."

Sora lifted his eyes, looking dazed and hurt. "I don't know what to do for you all. I don't feel like getting over it. I will when I will." He put his face back into his arms.

The blonde sighed again. "Well, I'm going outside with Wakka. Come out when you feel like it, I guess." He stood, giving Sora's shoulder a last comforting squeeze before closing the bedroom door. Once he was gone, Sora flipped over onto his back, staring forlornly up at the ceiling.

_'I still can't believe that all that time I spent with Seifer was worthless...'_ He thought, sadly, _'And I still need to apologize and thank Riku. He was right. But I haven't seen him anywhere...'_ He put his hands behind his head.

-Thunk-

"What the-?"

-Thunk-

Sora eyed his bedroom window. Another rock came up into view and slammed into it.

-THUNK!-

The brunette hurriedly went to his window, looking down. A familiar head of silver hair was all he saw before he flung open the window.

"What are you doing! Trying to break my window!" Sora cried.

Riku smiled. "Get down here. I tried to get Roxas to drag you out, but he seems to have failed me."

Sora blinked. "That's why Roxas was trying to get me to do something?"

"Yep. Now come on. I need to talk to you."

The brunette sighed and shut his window, slipping into his shoes and dashing downstairs, out the back door. Riku was leaning against the side of the house, waiting for him. The green-eyed boy looked up, a bored look plastered onto his face.

"Long time, no see, Sora." He said coolly.

Sora put his arms behind his back. "Yep..."

They were quiet for a moment.

"You said you wanted to talk to me...?" Sora asked slowly.

Riku jolted himself from his daze. "Oh, right. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry if I ruined anything you had for Seifer." He looked away.

"Oh..." Sora looked down. Why couldn't anyone leave that alone? It hurt the brunette even more to have everyone feel sorry for him. "It's okay. It would've been wasted, anyway." He bit his lip, "And I'm sorry. You were right, and, um, I'm sorry I didn't believe you..."

Riku had to fight a cry of triumph. "That's all right. I don't blame you for doing what you did." He was surprised to feel someone nuzzle into his arm. He looked down, finding Sora's brown hair next to his arm.

"Well, I do. It was my fault for making you feel so bad." Sora mumbled.

Riku could see that if this continued, the boy would cry. "Hey, how about I take you somewhere?"

"Where?" Sora looked up, curious.

"Well...You remember that cafe Axel wanted us all to go to the first day we all met? How about we grab them and go?"

Sora actually thought that was a good idea. "Okay. Where is Axel?"

Riku smirked, kneeling to Sora's ear and whispering "Painting his toes, but don't tell him I told you. He thinks it's too girly."

Sora laughed. "Painting his nails!"

"Shh! I'm serious! He'll kill me!" Riku said, trying to keep Sora quiet. Sora stifled the rest of his giggles.

"I always thought Axel was weird..."

"Yeah, well, aren't we all?" Riku replied. Roxas peeked around the side of the house.

"Whoa! You got him out!" The blonde walked over, glad to see Sora was smiling, laughing even, "What's got you so happy?" He asked, ruffling the brunette's hair.

"I was just...thinking about what Axel favorite color was..." The brunette snickered.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Sora gestured to his brother, whispering something into his ear. Roxas's eyes widened.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me..." The blonde burst into peals of laughter, "That girly fuck!" He leaned over, hands on his knees, "Oh my GOD!"

Sora laughed with him. Riku chuckled.

"Like I said, though, don't tell him I told you. He would seriously kill me." The green-eyed boy said. He explained to Roxas where they were going and the blonde smiled evilly.

"I'll get my revenge on him for stealing my finger bands..." The blonde murmured to himself, looking devious. Sora sighed, shaking his head.

"Be careful, Roxas. You don't want him to molest you again, do you?"

Roxas gave Sora a sick smile and crossed his arms. "Maybe I do. What's it to ya?" He winked.

Sora stuck out his tongue. "You're not related to me. You got switched with my real twin."

"Sometimes, Sora dear, I think the same thing about you." Roxas said, sarcastically.

To Roxas and Riku's peace of mind, Sora laughed again.

"Axel!"

Roxas flung himself at the boy in the doorway. Axel let him hug him before realizing there was someone else behind the blonde.

Sora and Riku waved.

"Err, hey guys!" Axel let go of Roxas. He eyed Sora curiously. "Out of our room for once, are we?"

Sora grinned. "I'm feeling better. Now come on! I wanna eat, dammit!" This caused everyone to laugh.

"Axel! Where're you going?" Came an innocent, tinkly kind of voice. Sora peered around a wincing Axel. A girl with maroonish-red hair was standing behind the red-head, gazing curiously at his friends. "Who are these boys?" She asked.

Sora waved at her. She giggled and waved back. "I'm Sora!"

The girl giggled again. "Nice to meet you!" She frowned at Riku, "Oh, great, not you again..."

Riku smirked. "Yep! The one and only!"

Axel groaned. "Kairi, go away, will ya?"

Kairi cocked her head. "Who's that cute blonde with you, big brother?"

"No one. Go away." Axel growled.

Roxas pinched Axel's cheek. "Be nice, Axel." He turned to Kairi, "The name's Roxas. Got it memorized?" Axel raised an eyebrow at Roxas.

"Stealing my catch-phrases, Roxie? You are such a bad little boy..." A devilish look crossed his features. Kairi giggled at Roxas's copying of her brother.

"Nice to meet you, Roxas!" She smiled. Riku made a face at her and stopped when her eyes opened again. Sora snickered.

"Well, can I go, Axel?" Kairi pleaded. Axel groaned.

"Um, no, no, and, hmm, no."

Kairi tugged on his arm, pouting. "Please?"

"No, Kairi. Don't make me set your skirt on fire again." The red-head warned.

"I'll tell daddy! And I'll tell him you were the one setting off the firecrackers yesterday in the garage..."

Axel paled. "You wouldn't dare..."

Kairi smirked. "I dare."

Her brother sighed. "Fine. But don't be a pest." Kairi squealed with joy and ran upstairs to grab her shoes. They waited for a moment before she zoomed downstairs again, ready to go.

The five of them headed to the cafe, Roxas hanging onto Axel's arm and Axel looking at him with a smile and glaring at his sister. Sora and Riku's hands bumped, and they eyed each other before looking away and lacing their fingers together. Kairi frowned when she saw this.

"Ew, Riku. Got a boyfriend?"

Sora blushed heavily and took his hand away from the other boy. Riku, however, held onto the boy's hand and turned to look at Kairi coolly.

"I might soon. But Sora happens to have had a very bed relationship recently, so I'm not pushing it. Buzz off, Brat-Girl."

Kairi growled. She calmed and went to Sora's other side. They smiled at each other and Sora looked away, only to have the girl link her fingers with his other hand. Riku and Kairi glared at each other from each of Sora's sides. The brunette looked between the two, sighing.

_'I have such a bed feeling about this...'_

Axel and Roxas noticed the obvious tensions between the red-head and Riku. Roxas eyed Sora's hands.

"Um, since when did your sister like Sora?" The blonde asked softly.

"She's outgoing. What Kairi wants, she gets, because she's daddy's angel and daddy likes it better if his kids play dolls then play with firecrackers." Axel grumbled. Roxas didn't have to ask who played with the firecrackers.

Roxas sighed and watched as Riku pulled Sora towards him, yanking the brunette's fingers out of Kairi's. "Well, she might not succeed, this time." Axel nodded.

Silence...

"I'm betting five bucks on Riku and Sora." Roxas piped up suddenly.

"You're on, Roxie." Axel replied. They spit in their hands and shook on it.

Kairi turned and looked. "Ew! That is SO gross, Axel!"

Axel stuck out his tongue and clicked his lighter so that the flame licked it. "Bite me." Kairi squealed and clung to Sora's arm. Sora jumped, eyeing the girl wearily.

Roxas looked awed. "How did you do that?"

"I pray that my tongue is numb from the last time I did it."

Roxas snickered.

Things just got worse at the cafe.

Kairi and Riku were determined to keep the poor, confused Sora away from one or the other. Roxas wasn't helping by chanting "Fight, fight!" every time the two glared at each other.

Axel, surprisingly, came to Sora's rescue.

"Hey, Roxas, how about you and my sister and Riku sit over there."

Sora sighed and ran over to Axel, hiding behind him. Roxas growled, but Axel winked at him. The blonde muttered something about revenge and sat between the feuding pair. Kairi and Riku weren't satisfied with the arrangements, either.

"I wanted to sit next to Sora!" Kairi wined.

Riku just glared at her. He looked to Axel, who winked at him as well. The silver-haired boy looked out the window, hoping the plan Axel had cooked up was enough to get rid of Kairi.

Axel went up to order and dragged the other boys with him. He leaned over them, whispering.

"Look, I know she's a pest. I live with her. If anything, feel sorry for me. But I've got something to shake her up a little." He snickered, looking evil. Roxas and Riku shared the look, Sora looked a little weary of it.

"What's the plan?" Riku asked.

Axel pointed to something on the menu. "You remember that one day you stayed the night?"

Riku frowned, then lit up. "With the bugs?"

"That's it."

Riku cackled, rubbing his hands together. "That little brat hated me ever since!"

Roxas and Sora gave each other odd looks. "What about bugs?"

Axel shook his head. "Bugs don't have anything to do with it. It's what we did after the bugs."

"And what was that?"

Axel whispered something in their ears. Roxas yelped, and Sora blushed heavily again.

"WHAT!" Roxas cried. The others shushed him. "But...here? Would it work?"

Riku nodded. "We were at the mall, at the time, actually." He smiled fondly, "That was a great day of Kairi-bashing..."

Sora twiddled his fingers. "Do I really have to do that?"

"Well, if you want Kairi to hang off of you..."

"NO!" Sora said hurriedly, "Let's do it!"

Axel and Riku shared twin smiles. "They grow up so fast." Axel said in a motherly voice.

Roxas pouted. "But..."

Axel cupped his chin and lifted the blonde's face to look at him. "It's only a joke, Roxas. Sora doesn't mean a thing to me." Sora looked highly offended, "No offense."

Roxas leaned up and hung off the older boy's neck. "Promise?"

"Of course, Roxie."

They nodded. Riku chuckled. "Time to get started..."

Kairi looked up as her brother set ice cream down in front of her. She smiled, not the least bit suspicious as to why he hadn't told her to get her own. She happened to think that he felt threatened by her.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

The maroon-haired girl saw Sora get into the seat beside Axel. They looked slyly at each other, and she frowned. She thought that Roxas boy was dating her brother. She eyed him. Kairi was shocked to find Riku and Roxas calmly talking to each other, Roxas purring every once and a while. The girl peeked under the table to find Riku rubbing his foot against the inside of the blonde's thigh. Kairi nearly puked.

_'That is so nasty...Figures that Riku would be doing it in plain view...'_ She thought angrily. Kairi was a Homophobic. She hated gays and lesbians alike. It was wrong. If the people in a relationship could not have babies by their lover, then it disgusted her. Riku had been hitting on Sora, earlier, she was sure. Perhaps Roxas was her brother and Riku's whore and the blonde had just dragged Sora along and the brunette wasn't interested. This thought calmed her down.

Until she heard the giggling.

Kairi's head went from her ice cream to her brother and the cutie named Sora. Her jaw dropped.

_'Oh, GROSS!'_ She stifled a groan.

The cutie and her brother were sharing ice cream in the absolute kinkiest way. One of them taking a spoonful in their mouth and the other just making out with the eater just a second later. Kairi was disgusted. She turned to see what the others were saying, but Roxas and Riku were practically having sex in their seat. Kairi bolted.

"You are all sick FREAKS! I am SOOO telling on you, Axel!" She screeched.

When she was gone, all of the boys broke apart, wiping mouths.

"Axel, you taste great, but no. Never again." Sora gasped. Axel nodded, wiping his mouth off on a napkin.

"Ditto." The red-head mumbled around the paper.

Roxas was spitting. "Ugh! You taste like CRAP, Riku! What the hell do you do! Eat curry!" Roxas was not a big fan of curry.

Riku was dragging his tongue across the back of his hand. "Curry-flavored ramen. And the feeling's mutual, Anchovy-Breath."

"Hey, it's good stuff." Roxas pouted. Sora stuck out his tongue.

"Yuck. Fish so does not go on pizza, Roxas."

They started laughing.

"But did you see the look on her face!" Riku howled, pounding his fist on the table, "Like we were monsters or something!"

Sora and Roxas switched places. Roxas fell onto Axel, who immediately snaked his arms around the blonde.

"I still have ice cream, Roxie..." The red-head taunted.

Roxas pretended to think. He smirked wickedly at Riku and said in a smooth voice "Only if you paint my toes red, Axie."

Axel paled. "Um..."

Sora was hysterical. "And get his fingers, too!"

The red-head looked at Riku, ready to kill. "You will die. Slowly and painfully."

"Uh, I just remembered, Sora and I...were gonna go back to his house! Yeah, to um..." Riku chewed his lip, fingers gripping Sora's wrist, "...Fuck...no, wait, yeah! Come on, man-whore!" He dashed out, Axel at his heels. Luckily for Riku, the silver-haired boy was always faster.

"Man-whore?" Sora asked as they paused for breath.

"Eh, I thought he would buy it..." Riku admitted, "No offense, Sora."

The brunette bent over, hands on his knees. "None taken. Want to go home? Oh, wait, mom's going to make me clean..."

Riku knew where this was going. "Oh, well, uh, I'll just..."

"We can go to your house." Sora suggested, looking hopeful. Riku wilted. His house was not a home, and he didn't want Sora there. But the look on Sora's face was too cute. Cuteness was not normally a weakness for Riku, but Sora's seemed to be perfected.

"Um, well, uh, we sorta can't because...my mom is doing renovations and it's really messy..." Riku tried. Sora eyed him flatly.

"You are a really bad liar, Riku." The brunette sighed. He was still bent over, and this looked very nice to Riku. Sora noticed his staring and straightened up. "Come on. You've been to my house loads of times. Just let me stay until my mom is done cleaning." He gave Riku his famous puppy-dog-Sora eyes, "Please?"

The cuteness factor over-rode the danger factor. Riku nodded weakly.

"Fine. Just...don't tell anyone what you see. It could...well, you'll see..." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and started off. Sora walked next to him, hands behind his head. The brunette chuckled.

"Pulling that joke on Axel's sister was priceless." He murmured, laughing a little harder. Riku shrugged. He was too nervous about Sora's reaction to his house. It was making him a little sick, even.

Truth was, even though his mother loved him and took care of him, she did major drugs. Lots of them. Riku didn't know where she got half the stuff, in truth. She was upset about it, because he had seen her do them countless times, but she just couldn't stop. When Riku had been younger, he'd almost had a brother, but his mother miscarried because she had shot up way too many times. It devastated them both. Riku didn't tell anybody, but he stayed up every night, checking on his mom, to make sure she didn't die in her sleep or go into a nasty withdraw.

Riku had seen some of the men that gave his mother drugs. Big men. Scary men. And his mom would do anything for them. Just for that one dose. That one fix. The men had told her that they needed their money, and there were those dreadful days when Riku was sure those men would come to the house and shoot the whole place to hell.

But what Riku hated the most was that when his mother was desperate for her drugs, she would not only sell herself to the men.

She sold him.

Sold off his fifteen-year-old body to complete strangers so that she could get a quick fix. They actually preferred the boy, since he fought them. Because he was 'pretty'. Which was why his father screwing him in front of a bunch of other drunk guys wasn't new to him. Hell, if you were being fucked in front of a camera and then told that if you squealed that every perverted sicko out there was going to see that tape, being molested in front of a few guys seemed like a sort of relief.

The boy came out of his daze when he found Sora's face in his.

"Hel-lo. Earth to Riku."

Riku accidentally kept walking. Right into the boy. Their lips brushed, and Riku jumped back.

"Oh, shit, um...Sora, I'm sorry! I was thinking about something else! I-" Riku stuttered to a halt as Sora pressed his fingers to his mouth.

"I believe you. Now quit it. Don't be guilty."

Riku sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted right now was for Sora to think he was taking advantage of him right after Seifer had left. Although...

The green-eyed boy smiled as they began walking again. Kissing Sora like that wasn't something to feel bad about.

Sora sighed. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Riku chewed on his lip. "Yes." He admitted.

"Good."

Riku looked away. "Yeah, I'm sorry about- wait, did you just say 'Good'?" He turned back, quirking an eyebrow at the other boy.

Almost a spilt second later, the brunette's arms were around his neck and Riku was being kissed rather forcefully. And not simply pressing lips. Oh, no; this had tongue action involved.

Riku could've sworn that Axel had gotten a hold of him and killed him. This couldn't be real. But the tugging in his hair told him that one, ow, that hurt like hell, and, two, yeah, you bet your ass it was real.

And, just like that, Sora pulled back, looking confused.

"Err, I, uh..." He looked away, holding his arms, "...I think I should...go home..."

Riku was startled. "Huh? Why?"

Sora put one of his hands in his hair and shook his head. "I don't know..." He groaned, "I don't know what I want..."

Riku placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well, no one's forcing you to choose." He looked at the brunette and sighed, "This is about Seifer, right?"

Sora nodded slowly. "Yeah. Unfortunately. I just can't seem to get over him...and don't tell me it's stupid, because you've been trying to get over me, no offense." He closed his azure-colored eyes, "It's just...Seifer was the world to me...just to think that all of this...all that time we shared...was for nothing, it just..." He petered off.

"...Hurts." Riku finished quietly. Sora nodded and gave a shaky sigh.

"Yeah. And I like you, I really do, but I just have this little thing for Seifer, still...it's hard to let go of, you know?" He wiped his eyes, "Oh, crap, sorry. I usually don't go on like that."

Riku reached over and rubbed the tears away. "No, no, it's fine. Cry if you want."

Sora looked up, hurt covering his face. "That's just it, though. I don't want to."

_'Hmm...that's new...never heard that one before...'_ Riku frowned mentally. What did one do when a crying, cute, distressed boy told them that they didn't want to cry. Riku had a feeling this would end in him saying something stupid. Then why say anything?

Sora felt himself being crushed to the older boy's chest.

"R-Riku?" The brunette found himself hugging the taller boy back.

"Come on, Sora. Let's go."

The brunette nodded. "Carry me?" He asked, hopefully. Riku chuckled.

"Carry you? What are you, five?"

Sora pouted. "Please?"

"Why?"

"Um...because you feel sorry for me?" Sora tried. Riku snickered, shaking his head. He braced a hand against the younger boy's back and swooped his other arm under Sora's legs. Bridal style. Sora yelped and clung to Riku's neck. He blushed and smiled sheepishly up at the silver-haired boy.

"How about because you're way too cute to say no?"

Sora sighed. "What is it with everyone saying I'm cute? I am not a little girl, okay?"

"No. You're more like big-blue-eyes-kitten-cute."

The brunette groaned, burring his head in Riku's yellow-shirt. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that..." He closed his eyes, "Just carry me."

Riku chuckled and started walking again. "Yes love."

"Keep it up and I'm so divorcing you." Sora teased. They both giggled.

"Does that mean you love me?"

Silence.

Sora bit his lip. "Um...I...guess so...Is that okay?"

Riku laughed and twirled around. "Okay! Do you know how long I've been trying to get you to say that?" He nuzzled the boy fondly, "Yes it's okay! I love you!" He stopped smiling, eyeing Sora blankly, "Um..."

More silence. But, this time, it was a comfortable silence. Their eyes closed and their faces moved closer together.

If anyone had been looking down the slowly darkening street, they would have come across a couple of boys having a very touching and sweet moment.

It certainly cheered up Sora.

**Wonny: First author's footnote in story! Yeah, I bashed Kairi. But I do like her quite a bit. So she'll be in the story in a positive way, later. Sorry! Do not beat! I hope everyone loving RikuxSora pairings are happy, and REVIEW, DAMN IT! I have had so much time put into this and not very many reviews! It sadens me...but I do love those of you that have reviewed! Love you so much! You get plushies!**

**Hit the button.**

**Come on. Hit it.**

**There! Now type in something to ease the lack of sleep I've had to write this story so far. **

**Please?**

**Thank-you! 3 **


	9. Screeching Halt

**Wonnykins: I updated! Aren't all my SoraxRiku fans and my AkuRoku (RoxasxAxel) fans proud? Yay! But I think you're all going to shoot me. Let's just say someone doesn't come out of this chapter unscachthed. (I know that isn't spelled right...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the game. Sorry, all you hopeful lawyers!**

Chap 9: Screeching Halt

As it turned out, they didn't end up going to Riku's house. Axel and Roxas had finally caught up with them.

Riku found this out when a pair of hands wrapped around his throat.

"You fucking jerk-off! I told you not to tell anyone that!" Axel howled. Riku struggled before Axel reluctantly let go.

"Sheesh, it slipped, Axel. And Roxas would have found out, anyway." Riku pointed out. Sora clung to his neck, still, and was starting to rub off the red marks left by the angry red-head's fingers. Riku sighed at the touch.

There was a little click.

Roxas snickered. "Wakka's going to love it when I text this to him..."  
He crooned. Sora screeched and flew out of Riku's arms and to his brother, reaching for the phone. Roxas smirked and pressed a button. "Too late, Sora. Sent already."

Sora let out an enraged cry. "Roxas you jerk-wad!!" He launched at the blond, who yelped in surprise, the phone flying from his hands. Axel caught Roxas before he hit the ground while Riku caught the phone. Sora was red in the face, looking like Hell-on-Earth. Roxas swallowed, laughing weakly.

"Err...eh...s-sorry?"

Riku tugged on Sora's arm. "He didn't send it." He said coolly.

Sora stopped looking scary and looked back at the aqua-eyed teen. "Really?"

"Yep." Riku nodded. He gave Axel a 'Roxas-is-so-screwed-if-this-thing-rings' look.

And, at that precise moment, Wakka texted Roxas's cell-phone.

"Roxas, I'm really, really sorry..."

"You'd -ow!- better be, -ow!- Sora!"

Axel tutted at Roxas and Sora both and went back to putting gauze on Roxas's bloodied cheek. Sora was blushing sheepishly. Riku stood off to the side, leaning against the wall and looking extremely bored.

"You should have respected our moment, Blondie." Said silver-haired boy murmured, "Poor, innocent, cute Sora wouldn't have hurt you."

"Oh, right; cute, innocent, and Sora do not belong in the same sentence." Roxas spat, glaring at his twin, who twiddled his thumbs guiltily.

"Cute and Sora, yes." Riku argued, "Although, I don't know about innocent, now that I think about it..." Sora blushed harder as Riku smirked in his direction.

The brunette swallowed, tugging at his jacket collar before standing and walking out of the room. "Anybody thirsty?" He asked. Axel nodded, as did Riku and Roxas.

"Got any gaterade?" Axel questioned, tapping a patch of gauze over Roxas's cut.

There was the sound of Sora rummaging in the fridge. "Um...nope, all out, Axel."

"Dammit. Then how about some lemonade? You got that?"

"...Yep! I'll pour you a glass. Roxas, what do you want?"

Roxas sighed, laying back and wincing onto the couch. "Whatever Axel's having."

"A boy, hopefully." Riku muttered, chuckled. Axel glared.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious." The red-head growled.

Riku flicked his silver locks over his shoulder. "I know, aren't I?"

"All right, Roxas. Riku, what do you want?"

Riku looked towards the kitchen. "Grape Fanta."

Silence.

"Riku..."

"If you don't have it, that's fine." The green-eyed boy called.

Sora reemerged a split-second later. "No...we do...but how did you know that was in there?"

Roxas eyed Riku quizzically. "Yeah, that's like, Sora's favorite. And we haven't gotten any 'till today."

Riku smirked. "Magic." He took his can, nodding at Sora, who gave Axel and his twin their glasses.

Roxas thought for a moment while everyone else opened their cans or, in Axel's case, put the medical supplies back in their bag. "...We should toast." He said finally.

Sora thought about that proposal. "That doesn't bad." He lifted up his can, looking at the other's in turn, "What do we toast to?"

Axel smiled wryly. "How's about we all say something to toast to?" He suggested.

"All right. Who's first?" Roxas asked.

Riku nodded to the blond. "How about you, since you thought about it?"

Roxas blinked. "Oh...okay...um..." He closed his deep blue eyes and thought hard, "...to..." He smiled, "...friendship."

Axel looked a little disappointed, but he and the other two boys toasted.

"To friendship." They all coursed.

Axel took a swig of his drink, and then held up his hand. "Me next." He looked to Roxas, smiling fondly. "To..." he held up his glass, "...love." Roxas blushed.

"To love." Another swallow of their beverages followed.

Riku spoke next. "All right, my turn." He placed his arm fondly over Sora's shoulders. As he gazed at the younger boy, his eyes glazed over with adoration. "To passion." He said throatily. Axel and Roxas smiled at each other, and then at the couple opposite.

The four boys raised their glasses again. "To passion."

After another gulp, all eyes were on Sora.

"Um..." He looked at his can, thinking. He smiled. "Okay..." He raised said can again. "To the future." And he looked at Riku as he said this.

Riku beamed at him, and he joined in in the last toast.

"To the future."

"Amen." Axel said. He inhaled the rest of his lemonade, letting out a content 'Ahh...'

The four friends looked up as Wakka burst through the front door, practically skipping as he saw them. He grabbed Sora and pinched his cheeks.

"Aww...weren't you and Riku just cute, ya?!" He squealed. (A/N: Yes, Wakka freaking squealed. Do not ask me. A/N) He messed up Riku's hair, which got him a disapproving glare from said silver-haired boy. "So very cute!"

Axel was practically wetting himself, he was laughing so hard at the whole thing, and Roxas had a look on his face that reminded everyone of the cat who ate the canary. Sora was whacking Wakka's hands away from his face as his big brother tried to squeeze his raw-red, sore cheeks.

"Wakkaaaaa!!!!!" Sora whined, "Stop it!"

Wakka ignored him. "My little brother is growing up so fast, ya! I'm so proud of you, ya!" He made to torture Riku a little more, but was flicked in the nose by the aqua-eyed boy.

"Why in the hell did you touch my hair?" Riku growled. Wakka stopped looking so happy and blinked.

And everyone laughed as Riku chased Wakka around the house while Wakka hollered something about a child molesting him.

The week that followed was uneventful.

Well, unless you counted the numerous times Riku and Sora had caught Roxas and Axel making out passionately in the school hallway, but that happened a lot, so it didn't really count.

It was getting crisper outside, and the cold edging into the air made everyone snuggle into windbreakers. Wakka finally found his basketball net in the remaining boxes in the basement, and set it up at the curb in the street.

It was this the boys of the Oceanic family and their assorted boyfriends and other friends found themselves using one Saturday afternoon. Axel was determined to show off for Roxas, who only cared about getting a point or two, and Riku was having more success, anyway.

Wakka was also there, and he was slamming dunks faster then anyone could count. Tidus was running back and forth with his new little friend, Yuna, who was a shy girl around his age who lived down the street.

"Yay Wakka!" Tidus cried, clapping wildly, as Wakka dunked the ball again. The ball rolled away, to the other side of the street.

Sora started after it. "I'll get it!"

Riku smiled, watching the boy. He heard Roxas cry out in alarm, and turned to see what Axel was doing to him now. But Axel wasn't anywhere near him: he was yelling at Sora.

"SORA! LOOK OUT!"

Riku turned a little more, and too late noticed a car speeding way over the limit for the neighborhood. His eyes darted back to Sora, noticing the boy did not hear them, or did not take them seriously. Riku cupped his hands to his mouth, screaming, but before a word left his lips, Sora looked to the car, blue-eyes widening in horror.

There was a an awful screeching of breaks, and a sickening thud. A cry of pain pierced the air, and several screams of horror erupted from the others. They all watched in shock as the car rammed into Sora's side, sending him over the hood, and over the car in general. His body hit the ground with a sickening crack. The driver stopped a few feet away, staggering out of the vehicle. He looked shocked.

Riku was the first to the boy's side. There was a red carpet spreading from Sora's face down body. As that wasn't bad enough, when Riku called his name, Sora cried out; he was awake, and experiencing all the pain. It would have been better if he had been unconscious, and he wouldn't be hurting so bad.

Wakka was screaming, face red with rage, at the driver of the rouge car.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULDN'T HAVE SEEN HIM! I'LL FUCKING SUE YOU FOR EVERY DAMN THING YOU'VE GOT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

Tidus wailed loudly, crouched at Sora's side, holding his hand, Yuna hugging her new friend, looking frightened. Roxas had fallen at his twin's side, running his fingers through Sora's hair while Sora cried in pain. Tears dripped from the blond's eyes, and Axel knelt next to him, holding his lover, staring blankly at Sora's fallen body.

Riku sat next to the fallen boy, holding his other hand and reassuring the little brunette that everything was going to be all right.

"Where's my mom?!" Sora wailed, "I want my mom!"

It wasn't that long before Loita raced out of the house like her hair was on fire, and she dropped beside her boy, cradling his head in her lap, and everyone, even the driver of the car, cried as the sound of sirens and the flashing of ambulance lights drew closer.


	10. Hanging In the Balence

"Pulse rate is normal; blood pressure has dropped back into comfort zone."

"Good. That's an improvement."

A nurse poked her head in, blond tresses bouncing. "Sir, they are so going to break down this door, like, right now."

The young doctor turned, looking at the girl. "Thank you. Tell them I'm coming now." She nodded, and went out with a loud POP of her gum.

Straightening up his jacket, Doctor DiZ stood, looking at Sora. He was unconscious, and had been ever since the team of surgeons had knocked him out. Bandages were wrapped around his forehead, covering one of his eyes. The rest of his body was hidden under the blankets, though many IV lines and heart-monitoring wires snaked underneath of the blue cloth. The mansighed.

"Poor boy."

He told the nurse beside Sora's bed to keep a watchful eye on his progress and to get him if anything went wrong. DiZ strode briskly out into the hallway, and his eyes landed on a terribly sad sight.

There were seven people sitting along the opposite wall, each in a state of despair. A blond boy was sitting on a red-head's lap, tears long since dried up on his sleeping face. The red-head stroked the blond's hair absentmindedly. A tiny little blond with what had to be his mother was sobbing and snuffling, clutching a stuffed rabbit and a very raggedy blanket. The mother, of course, was in what other of DiZ's colleagues would call 'The most extreme case of sadness', but that wasn't so.

A boy all the way on the end of the row with silver hair seemed to have blanked out all together, and tears were still running unchecked over his cheeks. They were a sad bunch, all right.

As DiZ came forward, they all looked up, fear in their eyes.

"You must be Sora's family." The man started.

The red head with the blond in his lap snorted. "Not all of us. I'm a close friend, this is my sis, who's in love with him," He gestured to Kairi, "and the guy down there is Sora's fuck buddy."

Said silver-haired boy snarled dangerously.

"J-Just kidding...they're boyfriends."

Another red head stood, his hair in a bandanna. "How is he, ya?" He asked softly.

DiZ sighed. "He's stable..."

Hope crossed everyone's faces.

"...But, I can't lie to you." He sat down, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Quite a few ribs were shattered in his accident. He has a lot of internal damage; Lacerated kidney, lacerated spleen..." DiZ took a deep breath, "...Of course, there is the gash he has on his temple. That may take a while to heal. But, our main concern is..."

He paused. Could they handle this?

"...Our main concern...is that...while we were operating...one of the arteries to his heart...a rib cut through it." Sora's mother coked out a sob. A strangled noise came from the silver-haired boy. "We tied it up, but he was loosing blood. We're sure that he would have gone into shock, had he lost anymore. We gave him a transfusion, but we won't know if his body will accept it or not. And there is still a chance that the artery may start to bleed, again."

The older blond looked up at DiZ with sorrowed eyes. "But...but you can save him...right? You can save my brother?"

The doctor gave him a sad look. "There is a chance. It could go either way, at this point. I'm afraid it is up to Sora, now."

The nurse came into the room. "Doctor, the patient is..." She saw the anxious looks on the other's faces, "He's..."

"Awake?" The frantic mother tried, "Is my baby awake?"

The nurse swallowed her urge to hug the woman. "He's seizing, sir..."

Silence clouded the room. DiZ groaned.

"His body isn't taking the blood..." He got up and hurried from the room, leaving it's occupants to cry.

**_'My chest hurts...'_**

_**Sora opened his eyes, looking around. Surrounding him was fine, white sand. **_

_**'Beach?'**_

_**He sat up, turning his head to take in the familiar scenery. He smiled, and got to his feet. **_

_**'It IS home!'**_

_**The boy laughed happily and kicked up the sand. He ran into the waves, loving the way the water felt so cool and yet so warm.**_

_**"Sora."**_

_**The brunette turned, shock all over his features.**_

_**A man with brown hair as wild as Sora's stood on the sand. He wore a blouse, black slacks, and highly polished shoes. His eyes shone with a deep blue, so much like Sora's own. He smiled.**_

_**"It's good to see you, Sora."**_

_**The boy ran from the water, flinging himself around the neck of his beloved father. He squeezed and wouldn't let go. Tears swarmed from his eyes.**_

_**"Dad! It's really you! I've missed you!" Sora cried.**_

_**The older man embraced his son. "I know, Sora, I know. I missed you as well."**_

_**"Why are you here? Have you been waiting for me and mom? And Roxas, Wakka and Tidus?" The brunette asked. "I'm sorry we left; I didn't wanna..."**_

_**There was a deep, throaty chuckle, and the man placed Sora on his feet. "I know, Sora, I know. Don't worry. It was for the best."**_

_**Sora smiled. "But if I'm back, that means they're back! So we can all be a family again!" He laughed, running back to the water, only to have a hand stop him. He turned, grin fading as he saw the grim look on his father's face. "What?"**_

_**"Sora..." He murmured. "You're not really...You're not really here."**_

_**Sora's smile slipped all the way. "Wh-what?"**_

_**"You're unconscious, Sora. You're dreaming."**_

_**The blue-eyed boy swallowed. He clutched his father's arm. "B-But...I can feel you, and the water...I can't be dreaming..."**_

_**"You are." The man said, looking sad. "I wish you weren't, but you are. Sora..." He took Sora by the shoulders, kneeling so that the two were eye level. "Look at me, Sora. I know this is painful, but there are a lot of people back down on Earth who are waiting for you to wake up. Your mother; your brothers...Riku..." Sora jolted, surprised. "Yes, I know about Riku. I know all about what's been happening to you, Sora. I'm a little disappointed in you."**_

_**Sora bowed his head. "I know. I was a moron..."**_

_**His father laughed. "Well, I wouldn't use those words, but, yes, you have. However, you've turned yourself around, and you've admitted to it, so I don't hold it against you." He lifted Sora's chin up. "Now, you have to go. Right now. I'm not ready to take you from the world, just yet. That;s farther down the road. A lot farther." **_

_**Sora gasped, feeling a sudden pressure on his chest. The dream world around him grew fuzzy, and he fell, only to be caught and held tightly by his dad. "What's-?"**_

_**"They're bringing you back. Go now, Sora. They're waiting for you. Tell your mother...and your brothers, but your mother first, that I love them." He gave the boy a tight hug. "And I love you, too, Sora. Don't forget that."**_

_**Sora held on to his father tightly. "I love you too, dad." One tear escaped his eye, and suddenly, the world vanished, and, slowly, so did his father.**_


End file.
